Transformers: The RWBY Knight
by Dralcorn
Summary: Ruby Rose's life was perfect. She had a great team, she was attending the school of her dreams, and she was fighting bad guys, and being one of the heroes she loved to read about. But everything changed, when the strange, driverless yellow camaro began following her around.
1. The Adventure Begins

**Cybertron. The birth place of the mechanical beings called Transformers. Their story has been told many times before. But this is a tale. A tale quite different then the rest.**

* * *

 **Remnant, 1392, 23 years before Mantle's founding**

The icy wind whipped around the large sail boats, as the expedition to find a more suitable location for a kingdom came to a halt. Snow and ice lapped at the crew, the boats beginning to be trapped in the ice.

Leading the expedition, was a young, short woman. Dressed in a heavy winter coat, large gloves, and a woolen hat covering her red-tinted black hair, her silver eyes flashed as she gazed over the snowy landscape. Her name was Scarlet Rose.

Climbing down the rope ladder to join the men that had been chipping away at the ice freezing around the ice, she surveyed the area, searching for any insatiabilities in the ice. Taking a few steps across the icy ground, Scarlet stopped, as a loud crack echoed through the air.

Glancing down, her eyes widened in fear as the ice around her feet splintered, beginning to jut up, splitting apart beneath her.

"Stay back!" she shouted, glancing over to her men, holding her hand up, stopping several of the men that had started to run towards her. "I'm going to be fine, just stand back!"

Trying to shift her weight off the splintering ice, Scarlet gave out a sudden shriek as she fell into the ground suddenly, sliding into an icy cavern hundreds of feet below the surface.

Finally coming to a stop, Scarlet stood up, scanning the dimly-lit cave that she had fallen into.

"Are you alright, Captain?" a man shouted down to her, the voice echoing around her. Scarlet didn't bother to respond, as she gazed into the eyes of the beast in front of her.

Sitting in the ice a few feet away, was some sort of large, metal head. It's eyes were dark, as if it were lifeless, the shimmering image of a giant body appearing through several cracks in the ice.

"I've found something! Throw down a ladder! We've made a discovery!" Scarlet yelled, turning towards the hole in the ice above her.

Scarlet took a step forwards, stepping onto a large, metal platform. Turning back towards the giant head, she gasped as it's eyes flashed with life, glowing red as a low growl came from it's mouth.

A nearby wall of ice cracked, splintering apart as a large arm broke free of it's prison, before the large metal man returned to his lifeless state, a small, strange cube falling free from the hand's grasp.

Taking a few cautious steps towards it, Scarlet knelt down next to it, staring at it in awe. Reaching a hand out towards it, she jerked it back as several images flashed through her mind.

A rope ladder clanked down the long hole, as several of the men climbed down, Scarlet turning to face them.

"This… this will change everything," Scarlet said, a small smirk crossing her face.

* * *

 **Beacon Academy, Modern Day**

The sun was shining down onto the towering school, as birds chirped in glee.

Walking down the street, was a short teen. Her hair was black, with a slight red tint, and she wore a black blouse, a black waist cincher, with red lacing, and a skirt with red trimmings. A large, hooded, red cloak was wrapped around her neck.

This was Ruby Rose, the leader of a small team of heroes, named "Team RWBY". It had been a few months since she had become the leader, and along with her friends, she had been battling a group of villains known as the White Fang.

Sighing, Ruby stretched her arms, glancing around the empty road, bored. A battered, yellow 1970's Camaro, with black racing stripes, rolled down the street, coming to a halt next to her. Ruby ignored the car, pulling out a small device known as a Scroll, calling her sister, Yang Xiao Long.

"Hey Yang, where was this place again? I think I'm lost," Ruby said, glancing at the street name.

"I told you, it's just down the street from that Dust store… 'From Dust 'til Dawn', or something like that?" Yang said, Ruby gazing at the store's around her.

"Yeah. Definitely lost," Ruby replied, sighing. Glancing around once again, the young teen noticed the traffic light in front of the car next to her.

It was green.

Ruby gave the car a confused look, before turning away. "Yang, I think I'm going to need to call you back. Something's come up."

"Um.. Okay then? See you when you get here!" Yang replied, hanging up the call, as Ruby glanced back at the car once again.

Taking a few steps forward, Ruby watched the car from the corner of her eye, the car rolling alongside her. Ruby stopped, watching as the car stopped next to her.

"Ok then…. Not creepy or anything," Ruby said, beginning to walk along the street again. Glancing back once again, she growled as the car pulled up alongside her once again.

Ruby turned, glaring at the car. "Stop following me!" she said, turning away from the car.

Walking slightly faster, Ruby glanced back, sighing in relief as the car sat motionless behind her. Continuing down the street, she jumped as the car raced up next to her.

Ruby turned, glaring at the car once again, before activating her semblance, dashing off away from the car, rose petals floating in the air behind her.

The car's engine roared, as it raced down the street, following Ruby as she dashed down a side street.

Ruby glanced behind her, trying to keep as much distance between her and the car, turning another corner as the car followed close behind her.

"Leave me alone!" Ruby shouted, glaring at the car, running as fast she could.

The car continued after her, gaining ground on her as it sped up. Ruby glared once again, before she raced up the side of a building, turning to stare at the car.

Ruby sighed in relief, watching as the car drove off, giving up on the chase.

Ruby turned, glancing around, before noticing the Dust shop Yang had mentioned. Grinning in relief, she dashed towards it.

* * *

"Ruby, why would a car be following you?" the pale heiress asked.

The girl wore a pale blue bolero jacket, over a similarly colored thigh-length dress, with a black lace making up the neckline. The inside of the jacket was red, and the sleeves became a darker blue as they got closer to her wrists. She also wore white, heeled wedge boots. Her name was Weiss Schnee.

"I don't know, it just sat there during a green light, and only moved when I did. It left me alone after I ran up a building," Ruby replied.

"Well, your safe now. But I wonder why it was following you in the first place," a blonde haired teen asked.

The teen wore a tan vest, with gold piping, over a yellow low-cut crop top. A brown belt was tied around her waist, with black shorts under it. A white, asymmetrical back skirt hung over her shorts. This was Yang Xiao Long, Ruby's sister.

"It could have been someone working with Roman, or the White Fang. They're still at large, after all," another girl said.

This teen's hair was long, wavy, and black, her amber eyes staring at Ruby. A large, black ribbon was tied into a bow on her head. She wore black, low-heeled boots, and stockings that started off black at her hips, but faded to purple as they reached her shoes. She also wore a black, buttoned vest with coattails, and a white, sleeveless undershirt, with white shorts. There was a detached, scarf-like collar around her neck. Her name was Blake Belladonna.

"I don't think so. They didn't act like how the typical White Fang members act. The car just… followed me until it couldn't. Then it just drove off," Ruby replied, shaking her head.

"This is very odd indeed. Maybe we should tell Professor Ozpin about this?" Yang suggested.

"No way. Maybe it was just some perv hoping to get lucky, and drove off when Ruby got away," Weiss said, shaking her head. "It if happens again, we'll tell him. For now, let's just forget about it."

"If you say so, but I think we really should tell him," Blake said, glancing at Ruby.

"I agree with Weiss. If it's not important, no reason to bother Professor Ozpin about it," Ruby said, nodding at the heiress.

"Let's just get some sleep. I'm sure it was nothing," Weiss said, smiling at Ruby.

"Yeah. Sure," Ruby said, nodding once again.

* * *

Ruby stirred, as low rumbling sound awoke her. Sitting up, Ruby rubbed the sleep from her eyes, glancing at the window. A bright light was shining through it, the sound of a car's engine echoing outside the room. Ruby slowly turned, sliding off of her bunk bed, as she pulled the curtain back, staring down at the street below.

She gasped, staring in slight fear at the yellow car sitting outside. Taking a step back, Ruby glanced at her team, before racing over to her wardrobe, pulling her clothes out of it.

Quickly getting dressed, Ruby raced down the hall, exiting the building just as the car began to back up, driving off as if it had seen her. Ruby glared at the car, racing off after it.

The camaro raced down the street, the young teen following it closely, as it fled through the kingdom, heading towards an unfinished section of the town. Ruby followed close behind, almost catching up with the car, before coming to a halt, a passing train blocking her path.

Trying to see through the passing cars, Ruby sighed, losing sight of the car. As the train finally passed, Ruby dashed forwards, trying to catch up with the car, looking around desperately.

Looking around, Ruby glanced towards a nearby water tower, and gasped in shock. Climbing on top of it, was a large, black and yellow robot, a beam of light firing up into the sky.

Taking a step back, Ruby shook her head, before turning around, about to dart away from the scene, when two polices cars pulled up, blocking Ruby's path.

"Put your hands up!" one of the men shouted, stepping out of one of the cars.

"Wait, there's something you need to see! It's right over there!" Ruby replied, pointing at the water tower, before taking a step back. The robot was gone, nothing on top of the tower.

"Yeah, right. Please put your hands behind your back, ms," the policeman said, walking over to her.

Ruby sighed, doing as she was told.

* * *

"What do you have to say for yourself, Ruby? Trespassing on private property?" a blonde woman asked, glaring at her.

Her bright green eyes glared at Ruby. She wore a white, long-sleeved, pleated top, with a wide keyhole neckline. A black, high-waisted pencil skirt, covered her lower body. Black boots with brown heels sat on top of her brown stockings. Her names was Professor Glynda Goodwitch.

"I'm sorry, Ms. Glynda," Ruby replied, looking at the ground in shame.

"You better be. You should be glad we're not suspending you for this!", Glynda said, glaring at her.

"Now, now, Glynda. I'm sure there's a reasonable explanation," a man said from behind her.

His hair was silver, and black eyebrows. He wore a pair of shaded glass spectacles, and his outfit was made up of a black, unzipped suit, over a buttoned vest and green shirt. He also wore black trouser shoes, and long, dark-green pants. This was the headmaster of Beacon, Professor Ozpin.

"Now, Ruby, why were you at that construction site last night?" Ozpin asked, staring at her questioningly.

"I.. You wouldn't believe me, sir," Ruby replied, continuing to stare at the ground.

"Oh really. Please, try me. I'm sure it's not that unbelievable," Ozpin said, giving her a confused look.

"No, sir. I don't really believe what I saw… what I think I saw last night," Ruby replied.

"Oh? What is it you think you saw?" Glynda asked.

"A…. a giant robot… standing on a water tower," Ruby replied, the two professors looking at one another.

"A giant robot, you say? That still doesn't explain why you were at the site," Glynda said.

"I… was following a car… one that had followed me a short distance yesterday, and was parked outside my dorm room last night," the teen said.

"A car? I don't recall anyone in your dorm getting a license recently.", Glynda said.

"That's why I followed it last night. To see who it was. But it disappeared, right before the robot showed up," Ruby explained.

"That is… an interesting tale, indeed. And you are sure that this is what happened, Ruby?" Ozpin asked.

"Yes, sir," Ruby replied, nodding her head.

"Ok then… Well, I think it would be best to go back to Beacon, and figure things out there," Ozpin said.

Turning towards a camera in the corner of the room, Ozpin nodded. A few minutes later, the door opened, two policemen stepping into the room.

"I'll be taking the girl with me back to my school. I'm sorry for the inconvenience she's caused," Ozpin said to him. The policeman nodded, before turning towards Ruby.

"I better not see you in here again. You're too young to throw your life away like that," he said, Ruby nodding to him. Standing up, she followed Ozpin and Glynda outside, getting into the brown car the headmaster owned.

Glancing out of the car door window, Ruby's eyes widened.

The yellow camaro was parked on the other side of the road.

* * *

"Giant robots? Cars that follow you wherever you go? This all seems a little far-fetched, doesn't it, sis?" Yang said.

"I know, I know… it's just….. I know what I saw," Ruby replied.

"I'm not saying that your lying, or that your crazy. It's just…. unbelievable, ya' know?" the blonde replied.

"I know, I know. I'm still finding it hard to believe myself. But…. but it's just that…. I…. why is this happening to me?" Ruby asked.

"I don't know. But I'm here for you, Ruby," Yang said, hugging her.

"Thanks, Yang," Ruby said, a slight blush covering her face.

"No prob', sis," Yang said, grinning at her. "So, how about we go get some lunch? I heard there's a new place opening up in Vale!"

"Sure. That sounds nice," Ruby replied, smirking at her sister.

"Come on. I'll pay!" Yang said, jumping off the bed.

Ruby smirked at her, standing up as the blonde grabbed her bike helmet, tossing another one to Ruby. "Come on, sis! Let's go!" Yang said, jokingly impatient.

"Coming, coming," Ruby said, chuckling.

The two girls walked down the hall of their dorm, Yang leading her sister to Bumblebee, her motorcycle.

Climbing on the bike, Yang revved it's engine, Ruby climbing onto it behind her. Putting her hands around Yang's waist, Ruby smirked as her sister pushed the gas, the bike speeding forwards.

Riding down the road towards the town, Ruby stared at the large forest surrounding the school. Her cloak was fluttering behind them due to their speed, and leaves were being tossed into the air along side it as they drove down the long stretch of cement.

Reaching the edge of the town, Yang slowed down, driving past several cars as she searched the wall of buildings for the restaurant.

Ruby gazed at the banners that had begun to be hung around the town, inviting the exchange students that had arrived for the Vytal Festival. As Yang began to slow the bike down to park, Ruby glanced behind her, gasping from what she saw.

"Yang. Don't slow down," Ruby said, turning back towards her.

"Why? We're almost at the place," the blonde asked, still scanning the building signs.

"The car is back," Ruby replied, Yang's eyes widening. Glancing at her rear-view mirrors, she scanned the cars behind them, before turning back towards the road in front of her.

"Is it the yellow one directly behind us?" Yang asked, not turning around.

"Yes. Yes, that's the one," Ruby replied, turning back towards the car.

"Then hold on tight!" Yang exclaimed, before the motorcycle shot forwards, almost throwing Ruby off of it as Yang sped away from the car. Ruby clung to Yang for dear life, still turned towards the car.

"It's speeding up! Faster, Yang!" Ruby cried, turning back towards her sister.

Yang growled, turning a corner as she pushed the bike to it's limit, going as fast as it possible could. The yellow camaro turned the corner as well, catching up to the small bike with ease.

Yang glanced at the mirrors, before making a sharp turn down a narrow alley, the car driving past it, heading down the street.

Exiting the alley, the two girls drove past several cars, entering a car park to try and hide. Finally parking near the middle of the large complex, Ruby leapt off the bike, pulling out her scroll.

"I'm calling Weiss. This is getting dangerous," the teen said, Yang nodding at her.

Tapping the image of the pale girl, Ruby waited a few seconds, before putting the device next to her ear.

"Hey, Ruby. What's up?" the heiress asked, confused why the teen had called her, instead of doing her usual thing of texting her.

"Yang and I are currently hiding in a car park, and are being chased by the car that keeps following me," Ruby replied, Yang shaking her head in disappointment.

"Couldn't have been any more direct there, sis?", she asked, Ruby giving her a small glare.

"Are you alright?" Weiss asked, concern evident in her voice.

"Yes, we are. We're going to wait here for a few minutes, before returning to Beacon," Ruby replied, before a siren caught her attention.

A few rows down, a police car was pulling up towards the two girls, it's lights flashing as it rolled up.

"Hold on, there's a police car here. I'll call you back in a moment," Ruby said, hanging up before Weiss could reply. "Hello, officer!" she cried, running over to the car.

The police officer inside the car just stared at her with a blank face, Ruby giving him a confused look.

"Um, hello? Officer? Can you get out of the car? We need to talk to you!" Ruby asked, the car still rolling towards her.

Suddenly, the car changed, moving and folding, as the two teens gazed in awe and horror. Ruby dropped her scroll, staring up at what had once been a police car.

Towering above the two girls, was a tall, black robot, with the white door panels that read 'police' on his arms. His eyes were glowing red. But the worst part about him wasn't any characteristic of him.

It was that he was glaring down at the two girls.


	2. The Chase, Goldbug

**The first battle between good and evil has begun.**

* * *

The giant police car-turned-robot glared down at the two teens, towering over them as they took a step back in fear.

A low growl emitted from the robot, as it's red eyes glowed brightly.

"Um…. What?" Yang asked, staring in fear and confusion.

Glancing down at Ruby, the robot got down on one knee, staring at her intensely.

"Are you Ruby Rose?" it shouted at her, the young teen taking a step back.

"I… Um…." Ruby replied, frozen in fear.

"ARE YOU RUBY ROSE?" the beast shouted once again, even louder, slamming it's metal fists into the concrete.

"Yes!" Ruby replied, slightly shaking as it's face got closer to her.

"Where is the journal of Scarlet Rose?" it asked her, glaring at the young girl.

"The what?" Ruby asked, slowly trying to back away from the machine.

"WHERE IS THE JOURNAL OF SCARLET ROSE?" the robot asked again, standing up straight, stomping his foot into the ground.

"I don't know what your talking about!" Ruby replied, stumbling onto her back from the force of the shockwave.

"The journal of Scarlet Rose! Where is it located?" the machine repeated, taking a step towards her.

"Who is Scarlet Rose?" Ruby asked, picking herself up off the ground.

The police-bot roared, slapping a nearby car, flipping it over the other row of vehicles, landing on the other side. Ruby leapt back, shaking in fear as the robot glared down at her.

"Ruby…" Yang said warily, watching as the robot towered over her.

Ruby turned, staring at Yang, before turning back towards the robot.

"Listen. I don't know what your talking about. Just let me go, and I'll try and find it, ok?" Ruby asked, staring fearfully into the robot's eyes.

Growling once again, the robot punched the ground, glaring into Ruby's eyes.

"Okay then… well.. um….. Bye!" Ruby said, using her semblance to dash over to Yang, grabbing her arm.

The robot took a step back in confusion, before glaring at the two girls, beginning to charge towards them.

Pulling Yang with her, Ruby used to her semblance once again, darting over the row of cars next to them. The robot turned, glaring at them, before transforming back into his police car form.

"Ruby, what in the world was that?" Yang asked, staring in confusion at her sister.

"I think it was a giant robot," Ruby replied. "Heh… Guess I'm not crazy…"

"I kinda wish you were!" Yang replied, watching the the police car drove out of view, the sound of screeching tires quite evident.

Racing out of the car park, Ruby came to an abrupt stop, Yang staring at her questioningly.

"What are you doing? We need to keep moving! It's coming this way!" the blonde said, before Ruby pointed in front of them. Turning towards what she was pointing at, Yang growled in anger.

The yellow camaro was parked in front of them, it's door open.

" _Get in. Quickly!_ " the car's radio suddenly said, turning itself off as quickly as it had turned on.

"Um…. Is that car… talking to us?" Yang asked, staring in confusion at it, before Ruby ran over to it, staring at the car.

"You were… trying to protect me, weren't you? You've been guarding me," she said, staring at the car.

"Ruby, that's crazy!" Yang said, before the radio turned back on.

" _One, you're correct. I was. And two, GET IN!_ " it said, the engine revving as Yang stared in shock.

"It… I….. I'm going crazy," Yang said, running over to the other side of the car, as Ruby climbed in, the door closing by itself.

As soon as Yang got into the car, it accelerated forward, driving off as the police car turned the corner, chasing after them.

"So, you're a talking car, that can think for itself, and has been guarding my baby sister from that robot car that's currently chasing us?" Yang asked, staring at the steering wheel as it turned by itself.

" _Pretty much. But I'm more then just a car._ " the radio replied, Yang giving Ruby a worried look.

"Yang, it will be fine. I'm… pretty sure this car isn't going to hurt us," Ruby said, giving her a soothing look.

"Pretty sure isn't very calming, sis," Yang replied, turning around to stare out the back of the car.

The police car was still behind them, gaining speed as it chased after them.

Driving through the streets as fast as it could, the yellow camaro sharply turned, driving down an alleyway, the police car driving past it.

"I think we lost it," Yang said, sighing.

" _Not by a long shot._ "

"What do you mean? It's leaving, right?" Ruby asked.

" _No, it's circling around. We need to get to a place, with little to no population. Stat!_ " the car replied, slowing to a crawl as they talked.

"Outside of Beacon. It's mainly forest, so that should work!" Ruby suggested, the car starting to pick up speed.

" _Great idea! Hold on tight!_ " the radio replied, as they turned out of the alley, just as the police car arrived.

"Um… Car, step on it! It's here!" Yang shouted, staring in slight fear at the black cop car chased them.

" _It's a he. His name is Barricade,_ " the radio said, before the car accelerated even faster, driving faster then the police car.

Heading towards the school, the camaro passed Weiss and Blake, Ruby watching them run towards the car park as they passed.

"Um. Yang… You have your scroll, right?" Ruby asked, searching her bag.

"Yeah, why?" the blonde asked.

"I think I dropped mine when the police death robot converted," Ruby replied.

" _It's called Transforming,_ " the radio said.

"Transforming?" the teen asked.

" _Yes. Most Cybertronians can do it._ "

"Cybertropions? What are those?"

" _No, Cybertroni- Hold on, he's gaining on us!"_ the radio replied, Yang glancing at the side mirrors, watching as the cop car began to catch up to them.

"Well, what are we going to do?" Yang asked.

" _Hold on tight. I'm going to try and outrun him!_ " the car replied, reaching it's max speed.

"This is a little extreme, isn't it?" Ruby asked, holding on for dear life.

" _It's either this, or he catches us!_ " the radio replied.

Racing through the streets, the yellow car turned a sharp corner, exiting the city as he drove towards the towering school.

Driving through the forest, the camaro slowed to a stop as it came to an open field, it's doors opening as it stopped.

Stepping out of the car, Ruby and Yang turned, staring as it transformed, the yellow camaro becoming a tall, yellow and black robot.

"You're a robot, too?" Yang asked, staring in disbelief.

The robot whirred, nodding to her, before turning towards Barricade. The police car screeched to a halt, stopping a few yards away.

Transforming, he glared at the yellow bot.

"Bumblebee. Long time no see. Now get out of the way. I'm going to get that journal, even if it means I have to go right. Through. You," Barricade said, pointing at him.

"Bumblebee? That's your name?" Ruby asked, the yellow robot nodding.

"Why so silent? Oh right, you can't talk. Whatever. Step aside, or it won't just be your voice transmitter that's broke," Barricade said, clenching his metal fists.

Bumblebee glared at him, clenching his fists as he placed one of his large metal feet in front of Ruby.

"I said step aside. I'm only here for the girl. No one else will be hurt," Barricade said, taking a step forwards.

"Why is Ruby so important to you? You're a giant robot!" Yang asked, staring at him in fear.

"The notebook. We need it, and she knows where it is!" Barricade said.

"What notebook? I have no idea what your talking about!" Ruby replied, as Barricade growled.

"Trying to play stupid, huh? We'll see how long you'll keep that up when I start ripping your sister to shreds!" the decepticon roared, before Bumblebee charged at him, striking Barricade in the face.

Stumbling backwards, Barricade growled, before punching Bumblebee, sending the yellow bot flying back. Rolling on the ground, Bumblebee stood up, glaring at Barricade, as the police bot charged at the two teens.

Ruby reached behind her, grabbing Crescent Rose, and starting firing at the giant transformer, her bullets bouncing off of his armored body.

"Ruby! Run!" Yang shouted, grabbing her arm as she dragged her sister out of the giant deadly machine's path.

Chasing after them, Barricade's thin fingers began to change, folding into his arm as a gun barrel appeared, the decepticon aiming the cannon at the girls, firing several shots at them.

Rolling in front of him, Bumble punched Barricade once again, the sound of metal striking metal ringing through the woods.

Running from the two giant killing machines, Yang and Ruby's luck seemed to be against them, as with each attack, the two robots followed them, growing closer and closer by the second.

Suddenly, Barricade was thrown over their heads, as Bumblebee stepped over them, cracking his knuckles as Barricade growled.

"Seems I underestimated you. No matter. An insect is still an insect, and I see three of them standing right in front of me," the decepticon said, glaring at them.

" _Girls, stay behind me_ ," Bumblebee's radio said, as he glanced back at them. Using this moment, Barricade charged forwards, lunging at Bumblebee as the yellow robot turned around.

Crashing into the ground behind them, Ruby and Yang stared as Barricade slammed his giant fists into Bumblebee over and over again, the latter struggling to get him off.

"Yang, we need to do something!" Ruby said, turning towards her sister.

"Ruby, they are giant, metal, deadly robots! You already shot at him, and the attack did nothing! We can't hurt these things!" Yang replied, shaking her head.

Ruby looked at the ground, before glancing at Barricade once more. " _Hang on…. They may be robots, but they look very humanoid,_ " she thought, smirking.

"Yang, I have an idea," Ruby said, Yang staring at her in confusion.

"Ruby, I told you, we can't hurt them!," she repeated, staring in fear at what her sister was going to do.

"You're right, we can't. But we're not going to try to hurt them," Ruby said, spinning her scythe's blade towards the ground.

"Wait, then what are you planning?" Yang asked.

"Bumblebee and you share a similarity," Ruby said, smirking at her sister.

"We're both yellow?" Yang asked, confused.

"No!" Ruby replied, sighing. "You both punch things! Bumble has stunned Barricade several times now by punching him in the face. So we're going to do the same!" Ruby explained.

"You're kidding," Yang hopefully asked.

"Nope."

"Fine. Let's do this, then," Yang said, grabbing Crescent Rose's handle as she placed her feet on the curved blade.

"Ready Yang?" Ruby asked, as rose petals began to flow off her body.

"Let's do this!" Yang said, before Ruby dashed forwards, Yang cocking her gauntlets as the two sisters charged towards the giant metal warriors.

Firing her scythe, Ruby swung Crescent Rose, flinging Yang towards Barricade's head. "Hey! Big, black, and scary! Turn around!" she shouted, smirking.

Glancing back at them, Barricade's optics widened as Yang rushed towards him, her arm cocked back, as she grinned.

As her fist made contact, Yang fired a shotgun round into Barricade's left eye, the explosive round blinding the police bot. Landing on his shoulder, Yang leapt off of him, as Bumblebee's arm transformed into a cannon, blasting Barricade in the face.

Barricade stumbled back, as Bumblebee leapt up, punching him again and again. Taking a step back, Barricade's hand folded into a saw blade, as he swung at Bumblebee, the yellow transformer dodging out of the way.

"Why won't you die!" Barricade shouted, as he swung at Bumblebee once more, slicing through one of the nearby trees.

Swinging at him once again, Barricade smirked as his saw blade came inches from striking Bumblebee, as the yellow robot caught his arm, struggling to hold it back.

Thrusting his arm forward, Barricade punched Bumblebee backwards, before firing several shots at him, sending him flying back.

Turning towards the two girls, he grinned, before revving up his saw blade. "Now, either tell me what I want, or I'll have to start getting dirty."

"Ruby, run!" Yang said, glaring at him as the two teens slowly backed away from him.

"No way! He needs me for some reason. Like it or not, he can't hurt me," Ruby replied.

"Oh, that's not true. You're just the easiest option to get the information I need. I don't need you at all," Barricade replied, before shrieking in pain as Bumblebee snuck up behind him, impaling him with a tree.

Struggling to free himself, Barricade roared once again as another tree was lodged into him, ripping his arm off as Bumblebee shoved the wooden spike into his enemy.

Growling a few more times, Barricade slowly fell unconscious, the pain finally getting to him.

"That…. was intense," Yang said, breathing heavily as she reached into her pocket. Glancing down, she sighed.

"What's wrong, Yang?" Ruby asked.

"I dropped my scroll when we did our little stunt. Can you help me look for it? We need to get back to Beacon, and… well… Weiss and Blake are never going to believe this," Yang replied.

Glancing around, Ruby grinned, running over to a small device laying near Barricade. "Found it!"

"Thanks, now let's get going!" Yang said, as Bumblebee transformed into his car form. "Now then, while we head home, you've got some explaining to do, Goldbug.", Yang said, Ruby climbing in after her.

A few feet away, Yang's scroll lay cracked in the grass.

* * *

The occasionally meteor flew by, as the cold, empty vacuum of space held the planets and stars as it always did.

Suddenly, four large, metal meteors appeared, flying towards the inner planets of the solar system, their course sending them directly towards Remnant.


	3. The First Battle

**The Rules have changed.**

* * *

Bumblebee drove down the long stretch of road leading to Beacon. While it wasn't the most attractive car before, the battle had left his vehicle mode bruised and dented, the hood torn open from Barricade's saw.

Inside, Yang was messing with the radio, much to the living car's annoyance.

" _Do you mind? You're messing with what is basically my vocal cords!_ " the radio said, Yang jerking her hand back.

"Sorry. Not used to having a car talk to me," Yang replied.

" _I'm not a car, not by nature. I'm only disguised as a car. So knock it off!_ " it said, turning into the main gates of the school.

"I think you should park around back, Bee," Ruby said, as he pulled up in front of their dorm.

" _Why's that?_ " the radio asked.

"Well…. I kinda told the school's head master about you. It wouldn't be best to be seen right now, not without me around to explain," Ruby replied.

" _Alright. Understood,_ " he replied, as the car doors closed, the yellow Camaro driving off as the two girls entered the building.

Entering their dorm, the two girls jumped as the rest of their team ran at them.

"Ruby! Yang! Are you alright?" Weiss asked, staring at them with concern.

"We're fine, Weiss. Sorry if we scared you," Ruby replied, smirking at her.

"Scared us? We track your scroll only to find Yang's bike has been crushed, and the road broken apart!" Blake exclaimed, Yang sighing in disappointment at the news of her bike.

"I really liked Bumblebee," Yang said, Ruby giving her a surprised look, before realizing what she meant.

"You okay, Ruby?" Weiss asked, staring at her.

"Yeah, yeah. I told you, I'm fine," Ruby replied.

"Well, let's get some sleep. We have a big day tomorrow," Blake said, walking over to her bunk.

"Huh? What do you mean?" Ruby asked.

"Don't you remember? We're going to try and find out what the White Fang has been up to lately," Weiss asked, staring at her, confused.

"Oh…. yeah…. right…." Ruby replied, shaking her head. "Sorry, it's just… it's been a long day," she replied.

"We understand. Get some rest," Blake said, nodding at her.

"Right. Good idea," Ruby replied.

* * *

Ruby and her team had been waiting through all of their classes, ready to begin their plan. Finally arriving in their room, the team changed into new outfits, designed to help disguise them, incase anyone from the school were to catch a glance of them out in the town.

Ruby wore a long-sleeve, light gray shirt, with black, belted cuffs near the ends of the sleeves. Over the gray shirt, she wore a black pinafore, with two vertical lines of red stitching. She wore a red skirt, and her old boots and stockings. Her cloak was wrapped around her neck, like a scarf.

Weiss wore a white jacket, with black piping, cuffs, and buttons, over a white, plated skirt, with black lace trim. She also wore a pair of white, thigh high boots, with black heels.

Blake wore a white, v-neck, zip-up crop shirt, with a black hem, and three quarter sleeves. She wore black pants, with a vertical gray stripe on the outer side of each leg, and a black belt around her waist. She had black, high-heeled boots, and her black bow on her head.

Yang had a deep-collared, cream vest, over top of a low cut black shirt. The vest was covered by a dark gray shrug, with a raised collar, three quarter sleeves with a single black stripe down each sleeve, and golden cuffs. A black miniskirt sat under the cream vest.

A pair of black belts, with golden accents, were slung around her hips, with a purple piece of fabric attached to the left-rear of the lower belt. She also wore black ankle boots.

"I thought that class would never end," Blake said, sighing.

"Alright guys, today's the day. The investigation, begins!" Ruby cried, jumping off of her bunk-bed.

"I'm glad to see that we are taking this so seriously," Weiss replied, sarcastically.

"Hey! We've got a plan. That's… moderately serious," Yang argued.

"Right, everyone remember their roles?" Ruby asked.

"You and I will head to the CCT and check the Schnee records for any other Dust robberies, or inconsistencies," Weiss replied. "Seeing as I'm in the family, it shouldn't be a problem."

"The White Fang has regular faction meetings to hand out orders and recruit new members. If I can get in, I can hopefully find out what they're planning," Blake added.

"I have an old friend on the shady side of town that typically knows everything going on in Vale," Yang said. "Getting information out of him shouldn't be too hard."

"Great, we'll meet up tonight near Yang to go over what we've found," Ruby said, pumping her fist into the air. "Let's do this!"

"Yeah!" someone said outside the window. The boy was tan, with short, spikey, light-blonde hair, and dark grey eyes. He wore two red wrist bracers over his black, fingerless gloves. His outfit consisted of a loose-collared, white jacket, with no undershirt, and blue cargo pants, tied with a white belt. He wore black and yellow sneakers.

"Sun!" the four girls said in unison.

"How'd you get up here?" Yang asked.

"Ah, it's easy. I do it all the time," Sun replied, smirking.

"You do what?!" Weiss yelled, glaring at him.

"I climb trees all the time," Sun replied, Weiss still glaring at him.

"So… are we finally getting back at that Torchwick guy?" Sun asked, hopping through the window into the room.

" _We_ are going to investigate the situation," Blake replied. "As a team."

"Sorry Sun, we don't want to get friends involved if we don't have to," Ruby added.

"Pfft, that's dumb. You should always get friends involved," Sun argued. "That's why I brought Neptune."

Looking out the window, the four girls stared at the teen, who was standing on one of the ledges on the building. The teen had messy, light blue hair, and dark blue eyes. He wore a white dress shirt, with a black tie, under a red jacket with a wide, upturned, black collar, and a pair of grey jeans. He had black shoes, black fingerless gloves, and a pair of yellow-tinted goggles on his forehead.

"'Sup," Neptune said, nodding at them.

"How did you even get up here?" Ruby asked.

"I have my ways.", Neptune replied casually, before looking down at the ground below him. "Seriously though, can I come in? We're like, really high up right now."

* * *

After allowing Neptune in, Team RWBY had changed the plan, Sun going with Blake, and Neptune going with Blake.

A little while after the teams had split up, Ruby and Weiss finally arrived at their destination.

"Wow! I forget how big the transmit tower looks so close!" Ruby said, staring in awe at the large tower.

"You should see the one in Atlas," Weiss said.

"That was the first one, right?" Ruby asked.

"Correct. Atlas developed the cross-continental transmit system to allow the four kingdoms to communicate with one another," Weiss explained. "It was their gift to the world after the great war."

"Ooo, look at me, my name is Weiss, I know facts, I'm rich!" Ruby said, poking fun at her team mate.

"Don't be a pest!" Weiss said, glaring at the younger teen. "Besides, the only reason we're here is because you like the tower so much. We could've just as easily made a call from the library."

"I know, but it's so cool! Oh! I'm going to take a picture!" Ruby said, as she reached into her pocket, pulling out her Scroll.

Fumbling with the device, Ruby stumbled as she dropped her scroll, the electronic bouncing a few times on the ground, before landing next to a young, ginger teen.

The teen had short, curly orange hair, and a pink bow on the back of her head. Her eyes were a bright green, and she wore a whitish-grey, old fashioned blouse, with short grey feminine overalls, as well as a black and green collar, with a matching pair of stockings.

"Oh. You dropped this," the teen said, picking up Ruby's scroll as the two teens walked over to her.

"Penny?" Ruby asked, slightly smiling at the ginger teen.

"Uuh…" Penny said, staring at Ruby.

"Where have you been? We haven't seen you since the night at the docks," Ruby asked.

"S-sorry. I think you're confused," Penny replied, before she hiccuped. "Uh, I've got to go."

"What was that about?" Weiss asked, turning towards Ruby.

"I don't know. But I'm going to find out," the young teen replied, racing after Penny. "You go make your call, I'll meet up with you later!"

"Wait!" Weiss cried, as Ruby raced off.

Finally catching up to the ginger teen, Ruby stepped in front of Penny.

"Penny! Where have you been? It's been weeks!" Ruby cried, Penny glancing around.

"There seems to be a misunderstanding," Penny replied, walking off again.

"What?" Ruby asked, dashing in front of her again. "Penny? Is everything okay?" she asked.

"Penny, please, stop!" Ruby cried out, grabbing the ginger's arm.

"Look, I don't know what's wrong. But you have to listen to me. Those guys we fought at the docks, we think they're up to something big," Ruby explained. "Something bad! I need you to tell me what happened to you that night," she pleaded. "Please."

"As a Friend."

Penny sighed, before looking up at Ruby. Glancing around once more, Penny leaned in towards Ruby. "It isn't safe to talk here."

* * *

Penny stood near a restaurant, glancing around nervously, waiting. Suddenly, she jumped as a hand landed on her shoulder, as Ruby smiled at her warmly.

Walking down the street, Ruby and Penny began to talk.

"I wish I could help you Ruby. But I don't know anything about those men," Penny explained.

"Well, what happened to you that night? We were all together and then you just disappeared," Ruby asked. "Were you kidnapped?"

"Oh no, nothing like that!" Penny replied.

"Well, then where did you go?" Ruby asked again.

"I've never been to another kingdom before. My father asked me not to venture out to far, but, oh, you have to understand, my father loves me very much. He just worries a lot," Penny explained.

"Believe me, I know the feeling," Ruby replied. "But, why not let us know you were okay?"

"I was asked, not to talk to you," Penny replied. "Or Weiss… or Blake…. or Yang. Anybody, really."

"Was your dad that upset?" Ruby asked.

"No, it wasn't my father," Penny began to explain, before a loudspeaker cut her off.

"The AK130 has been a standard security model of Remnant for several years. And they have done a fine job, wouldn't you agree? Wouldn't you agree?" the loudspeaker yelled, as a hologram of General Ironwood stood on the stage before six robots.

Suddenly, the robots bowed, putting one arm across their chests, as the crowd cheered.

"But, the kingdom of Atlas is a kingdom of innovation. And fine, well, that's just not good enough, is it?" the hologram of Ironwood said, as the doors behind the six robots on the stage opened, revealing six more, sleeker robots.

"Presenting, the Atlesian Knight," Holo-Ironwood said, motioning as the six new robots stepped on the originals.

The crowd that was standing around the stage clapped, Ironwood smiling.

"Smarter, sleeker, and admittedly, a little less scary. These models will become active later this year, but they won't be alone," Holo-Ironwood continued.

"Now, the Atlesian Military has always supported the idea of removing men from the dangers of the battle field. However, there are still many situations that, undoubtedly, require a human touch," Holo-Ironwood explained.

"Ruby.", Penny said, shaken.

"So, our kingdom's greatest minds, in cooperation with the Schnee Dust Company, are proud to introduce, the Atlesian Paladin!" Holo-Ironwood exclaimed, as a much larger hologram appeared behind him of a large mech suit.

"Now, we couldn't have them here for you today. But these mechanized battle suits will be seen defending the borders of our kingdom within the year!" Holo-Ironwood continued. "And not only that, but these mechs have been designed to maximize their ability to protect the kingdoms. Not only are they wielding the best weaponry Atlas has to offer, but they also have the ability to change their shape, being able to convert from the walking mech, to an airship, or a tank!"

"Whoa…." Ruby said, staring in awe.

"Ruby…. Maybe we should go somewhere else…" Penny suggested, before glancing around the area.

Suddenly, two Atlas guards pointed at Penny, before charging at her.

"Penny?" Ruby asked, watching as the ginger ran off, the guards following after her. "Wait! Where are you going?"

Turning towards the two Atlas guards, Ruby sighed, before chasing after the ginger teen.

As the two teens ran down an alley, the guards were close behind, chasing after them.

As the two raced across a street, a car came to a halt, almost running into one of the guards. Using this moment to her advantage, Ruby pulled out Crescent Rose, and sliced a support holding up dozens of boxes, causing the containers to fall in the path of the guards.

Jumping onto a nearby wall, Ruby used her semblance to dart over to Penny, grabbing the ginger around her waist.

"This way!" Ruby cried, dashing down a side alley, bringing the ginger teen with her.

As the scarlet teen rushed the two down the alley, Ruby's aura suddenly gave out, causing Ruby to drop Penny, before rolling to a halt in the middle of a street, just as a armored trunk was driving down the road.

Ruby turned, her eyes wide, before Penny shoved her out of the way, holding her hands out, stopping the truck in place.

Ruby stared in awe, amazed. "Penny?" she asked, staring in amazement.

"Are you ok?" Penny asked the truck driver, who nodded at her.

Taking a few steps back, Penny looked at Ruby, the scarlet teen staring in awe and concern at her ginger friend.

Looking around, Penny stared at the crowd that was slowly beginning to gather around her.

Suddenly, Penny ran past Ruby, ducking into another alley way, as the two guards caught up to the two teens, staring at the truck as they searched for Penny.

"Penny, come back!" Ruby said, as she followed the ginger, racing after her.

Penny stopped running, looking around the alleyway for a place to hide, as Ruby caught up to her.

"Penny!" Ruby cried, the ginger turning towards her. "Please! What is going on? Why are you running? How did you do that?"

"I-I can't. Everything's fine!" Penny said, obviously upset, as she hiccuped. "I-I don't want to talk about it."

"Penny, if you can just tell me what's wrong, I can help you," Ruby said.

"No, no no, you wouldn't understand," Penny said, turning away from Ruby.

"Let me try. You can trust me," Ruby replied.

"You're my friend, right?" Penny suddenly asked, turning towards Ruby. "You promise you're my friend?"

"I promise," Ruby replied.

"Ruby…. I'm not a real girl," Penny said, holding up her hands, the skin scrapped away, showing the metal underneath.

* * *

The forest was quiet, the sounds of an occasional bird chirping breaking the silence every few minutes.

Overhead, a large, grey jet passed by, searching the woods.

Finally locating it's target, the jet transformed, becoming a large robot. It's red, glowing eyes gazed down at the body of Barricade, the police bot unconscious.

Growling, the larger robot raised its arm, smacking Barricade a few times. Slowly, the police bot opened his eyes.

"I thought you said you were going to find the journal for us. I guess I should have known better then to trust your word," the jet transformer said, glaring down at Barricade.

"Are you here to help me get free, or are you here to criticize me, Starscream?" Barricade asked, as he struggled to move, still in pain.

"Both. Now then, care to explain how you went from confident you could retrieve what we require, to impaled in the ground with a bunch of sticks, and your arm lying on the ground, detached from your body?" Starscream asked, as he transformed his hand into a buzzsaw, beginning to cut one of the trees keeping Barricade in place in half.

"An Autobot is protecting the girl. Bumblebee, to be precise. He managed to g-" Barricade began to explain.

"I don't care what he managed to do. You're a Decepticon! An Autobot shouldn't have been a problem!" Starscream yelled, kicking Barricade, snapping the trees that Starscream hadn't cut yet.

"I was, until the girl and her ally distracted me. I had him pinned, but the humans gave him an opening. It will not happen again," Barricade replied, pulling one of the splintered trees out of his chest.

"It better not! If we are to acquire the AllSpark, then we must find that journal. Even if it can't tell us where the Cube is currently located, the human that wrote it must have mentioned who could currently have it!" Starscream said, as he grabbed another one of the trees, tearing it out of Barricade, the police bot screaming in pain.

Slowly standing up, Barricade stumbled, as Starscream picked up his severed arm. Tossing it over to Barricade, he growled.

"Return to base, immediately! We'll have the Doctor patch you up, and then I'll deal with your failure!" Starscream ordered.

"You expect me to limp my way back myself?" Barricade asked.

"Of course! You can't transform in the state you're in. I'm not a fool," Starscream replied.

"Right. Shouldn't have expected you to be kind enough to help me return," Barricade said, Starscream glaring back at him.

"Megatron would have shot you in the spark for a failure such as this. Be thankful I'm sparing your life!" Starscream said.

"Right. Of course," Barricade said, glaring as Starscream leapt into the air, transforming into his jet form as he flew away.

"One day, Starscream. You'll get what's coming to you…. One day," Barricade said, as he picked up his arm.

* * *

Ruby sighed as she leaned on the brick wall of the alley way, trying to process what had happened.

" _Ok, so Penny's a robot. That's cool. Not many people are friends with robots… Actually, I think this means I'm friends with two robots. I mean, I think Bumblebee is my friend,_ " she thought, as her scroll went off.

Pulling the device out, she answered the call.

"Everyone! If you can hear me, we need back-" Blake began to say, before Sun's yelling cut her off.

"They got a robot, and it's big, really big!" Sun said, as Ruby smirked, ending the call.

"Oh, I am not missing this!" she said, as she dashed out of the alley.

Using her scroll's GPS, Ruby raced after Blake, finally arriving under a large roadway.

Suddenly, one of the Paladins she had seen earlier fell off of one of the roadways, landing in front of her. Weiss, Blake, and Yang landed next to Ruby, as the mech's weaponry targeted them.

Glaring as the mech began to walk towards them, Ruby smirked. "Freezerburn!" the scarlet haired teen yelled, as she and Blake leapt out of the way.

Yang leapt into the air, as Weiss froze the ground, before jumping backwards. Rearing her fist back, Yang smirked, as she punched the ground, covering the area in a blanket of icy mist.

The mach's scanners searched the area, scanning back and forth as it tried to find the four teens.

Dashing back and forth around the mech, Team RWBY dodged several blasts from the giant machine, as it's pilot growled.

Turning to its left, the mech fired a shot, knocking Blake and Yang back, as Ruby dashed towards it, swinging her scythe at it.

Leaping back, Ruby glared, as Weiss and Blake ran up next to her. "Checkmate!"

Rushing forwards, Blake and Weiss slashed at the mech's legs, before Weiss jumped into the air, stabbing one of the mech's sensors. Leaping back, Weiss created a circular, white glyph on the ground under Blake's feet, the faunas dodging as the mech tried to stomp on her.

Growling, the mech's pilot pressed a button, missiles firing out of the top of the mech.

The two girls jumped back, dodging the missiles, before the mech fired a blast at Weiss, sending her flying back. Weiss grunted in pain, before firing a golden beam out of her rapier, the golden light striking the ground under Blake, forming a giant, golden glyph.

As the glyph faded, Blake's body gave off a golden glow. As more missiles flew from the mech, Blake swung her blade, the glyph's powers allowing her to slice through the rockets.

"Ladybug," Ruby suddenly yelled, as she raced past Blake. Using her scythe to propel herself past the mech, Ruby turned around, before dashing towards the mech once more, Blake doing the same.

As the two teens sliced at the mechs legs, the mech fired a blast at Ruby. Leaping into the air, both the scarlet and the brunette teen sliced at one of the joints of the Paladin, cutting it's arm off.

Yang glared at the mech, ready to charge at it, when a pair of headlights illuminated the area. Looking up, she smirked, watching the yellow Camaro fall from the road over.

"What's that guy thinking?" Weiss asked, looking up at the car in concern.

"Yes!" Ruby cried out, Blake looking over at her, concerned.

As the car continued to fall, it transformed, Bumblebee landing on top of the mech, before jumping off of it onto the ground. Weiss and Blake stared in disbelief as the yellow robot stood up.

Ruby grinned at Bumblebee, before her eyes widened. "Bumblebee, lookout!" she cried. Turning around, Bumblebee stumbled back as the mech punched him, the gun on it's arm having folded into a fist.

Catching himself, Bumblebee glared at the mech, as his right hand folded into his arm, a large gun barrel appearing in it's place.

Aiming at the mech, Bumblebee fired, the remnants of the mech's arm scattering as the round hit.

Firing at the Paladin again, Bumblebee dodged the mech as it swung at him, the yellow bot firing at the mech's other shoulder.

Glaring at the mech, Bumblebee charged towards it, the mech rearing it's fist back. As the metal fist moved, Bumblebee jumped, leaping over the mech. As soon as he landed, the yellow robot turned, firing his cannon directly into the shoulder of the mech, the entire arm exploding off.

Transforming his left hand into it's cannon mode, Bumblebee placed both of his arms at the back of the mech's torso, firing into it.

As the body of the mech fell off of it's legs, Bumblebee kicked it, the top sliding along the ground. Walking over to the front, Bumblebee punched the outer casing, before ripping it off completely.

Inside the cockpit of the mech, the pilot stared up at Bumblebee. The man wore a red-lined white suit, with long black pants, and black shoes. He had a small grey scarf wrapped around his neck, and had black gloves on his hands. He wore a black bowler hat, with a small feather tucked in it's red band. His name was Roman Torchwick.

"Um… Hi…." Roman said, giving Bumblebee a small wave.

Bumblebee glared down at him, before turning as Yang fired a blast at Roman. As the man raised his arms to block himself, Bumblebee placed his foot in front of the blast, blocking it.

"What are you doing?" Yang asked, glaring up at the yellow bot.

" _There are many things worth living for, a few things worth dying for, and nothing worth killing for,_ " Bumblebee's radio said, as the bot shook his head no at her.

Suddenly, a young teen landed on Bumblebee's shoulder, the yellow robot looking at her in confusion. The teen's hair was half pink in color, and half brown. She wore a white jacket, with a pink interior, brown pants, and black gloves. Her boots were both black and white. Under her jacket, she wore a brown corset, and she held an umbrella.. The teen was quite short.

"Ladies. Ice Queen. Giant, killer robots," Roman said, still giving Bumblebee a glance every few seconds. "Always a pleasure. Neo, if you would."

The teen smirked, jumping off of Bumblebee, before she bowed. Yang growled, before she bolted towards the two. Bumblebee took a step forward, holding his hands out, trying to stop Yang, as the blonde punched Neo's umbrella, both her and Roman shattering into pieces.

Bumblebee put his hand on her face, as Yang looked around, confused and angry. Both turned as an airship took of, flying away.

"Great, they're getting away!" Yang yelled, glaring up at Bumblebee. The yellow bot shrugged, Yang glaring at him harder.

"Um, what is that?" Weiss asked, staring up at Bumblebee, pointing her rapier at him.

"Oh, this is Bumblebee. Turns out the car that had been following me is actually a giant, sentient robot," Ruby said, Weiss and Blake looking at him, confused.

"How about we get back to Beacon, before it gets too late. We don't want to get in trouble," Yang suggested. "We can explain everything then."

Bumblebee nodded, as he transformed back into his vehicle form. Ruby and Yang walked over, opening the car doors, before turning towards Weiss and Blake, the two teens not moving.

"What are you guys waiting for?" Ruby asked.

"That car…. is a giant… robot," Weiss replied.

"Yeah, so? He's a good guy. He saved Yang and me yesterday from this evil police robot," Ruby replied, as she climbed into the car.

Weiss turned towards Blake, both teens confused, and concerned.

* * *

"Ah, you've finally returned," Starscream said, as Barricade limped into the room.

"No thanks to you," Barricade replied. "Do you know hard it is to go anywhere without being able to transform?"

"No clue, considering I can fly whenever I need to," Starscream replied.

"Whatever," Barricade said, as he passed by a musher large cybertronian, helicopter propellors hanging off his back.

"If you'd had actually focused, instead of messing around, you might have a actually come out of the battle with a few scratches, at the maximum," the helicopter bot said.

"Shut it, Blackout!" Barricade growled, glaring at him.

"Blackout, leave Barricade alone. I have a new mission for you," Starscream said.

"And it is?" Blackout asked.

"Locate Lord Megatron."


	4. The Second Arrival

**Their forces are increasing everyday.**

* * *

"So, Bumblebee is an alien robot that can become a car, and he's saved your life from another giant robot that tried to kill you over a journal of someone with your last name?" Weiss asked, leaning forward from the backseat of Bumblebee's vehicle form.

It had been three days since the last members of Team RWBY had found out about the Transformer, and they were still in disbelief.

"Yes, Weiss. How many times do we have to repeat ourselves?" Yang asked from the front seat, as she sighed.

"Sorry, it's just…. We're being driven around by a giant robot that has disguised itself as a car," Weiss replied.

"You two are acting way to calm about this," Blake added.

"It's a giant robot. Not that much to freak out about. We have giant monsters trying to attack us everyday. I mean, we were fighting an even bigger robot when you two found out about Bumblebee!" Ruby explained.

"Yeah… I mean, I guess this isn't that bizarre," Weiss said, sitting back in her seat. "It's just…."

"We've gone from fighting the Grimm, to dealing with the White Fang, to dealing with bigger Grimm, the White Fang in giant mech suits, and sentient alien robots," Blake said.

"Exactly!" Weiss exclaimed. "You two might be perfectly fine with all of this, but that doesn't mean Blake and I ar-"

" _Hold up._ ", Bumblebee suddenly said, his rearview mirror adjusting itself, as the team looked at at each other in confusion.

"What's up, Bee?" Yang asked.

"Sc _rap! He's back. Everyone, hold on tight!_ " Bumblebee said before, he sped up, throwing the girls back into their seats.

"Who's back? What's going on?" Weiss asked, shaking her head from hitting the headrest behind her.

"It's the police robot, I think," Ruby said, looking into one of the mirrors.

"What do you mean, 'you think'?" Weiss asked.

"Because it's a police car, and not a robot!" the scarlet-haired teen replied.

"What was his name? It was, um…" Yang said, as Blake and Weiss turned around in their seats to look behind the car. "Um… Border, or something?"

" _Barricade,_ " Bumblebee corrected, as he turned sharply, the teens struggling to stay in their seats.

"Where are we going?",\ Blake asked, glaring at the dashboard of the car.

" _Into the woods. Too many people could get hurt if we were to fight in the city!_ " Bumblebee replied as he continued to gain speed, racing through the streets.

"Good idea, but do you think you could do that without killing us with your turns?" Weiss asked, rubbing her elbow in pain.

" _If you want him to catch us, then yes, I can,_ " Bumblebee replied.

Weiss sighed, before shaking her head. "Step on it, then."

As he continued to race past other vehicles, Bumblebee slowly began to leave the city, entering the dark green forest as the police car continued to follow after them.

"He just doesn't give up, does he?" Yang asked, glaring back as the car flew past several trees.

" _Decepticons are bent on conquest. Chasing things is basically their entire purpose in life,_ " Bumblebee explained.

As he slowed down, Bumblebee's doors opened, the four teens climbing out before he transformed, the towering yellow robot turning to glare at the approaching enemy.

"Ready for a second round?" Ruby asked, glaring at the decepticon as he transformed.

"I am," he said, smirking.

Suddenly, the sound of a jet engine roaring, caught the teens attention, as they turned to watch a jet encircle them, before transforming itself, landing on the other side of them.

"Because this time, I brought some back up," Barricade added, as Bumblebee glared at the new foe.

"There's two of these guys?" Weiss asked, glancing back and forth between the two giant, evil robots in fear.

Yang glared up at Barricade, before pumping her gauntlets, the ammo clicking into placing.

"Don't think you can pull that trick two times in a row," Starscream said, as he grinned. Taking a step forward, he slapped Bumblebee away, Starscream's other arm transforming into a buzzsaw.

As he bounced along the ground, Bumblebee spun around, his arm folding into it's cannon mode, as he skidded to a stop, firing several times at Starscream.

"You pesky little Autobot!" the Seeker roared, before he charged towards Bumblebee.

Pulling out their weapons, Team RWBY glared up at Barricade, as the decepticon's right arm transformed into a saw as well.

"I told you, I don't know where the journal you want is!" Ruby shouted at him, aiming her rifle at him.

"We don't want that information any longer. All we want, is to kill the autobot. And getting some revenge for the humiliation you gave me will be a nice bonus!" Barricade replied, before he swung his saw at them, the teens leaping out of the way as he charged towards them.

Aiming her rapier at him, Weiss created a glyph, smirking as she watched Barricade step on it, before his leg shot up, throwing him off balance.

Falling backwards, Barricade growled as he tried to stand up, before Yang ran towards him, using her gauntlets to launch herself into the air, about to land on his chest when he raised his arm, knocking her away.

Spinning her scythe in a circle, Ruby folded the weapon into it's gun form, before aiming the scythe at the decepticon's eyes. Raising the arm with the saw blade to shield his face, Barricade stood up, glaring down at the teen.

Ruby took a step back, as Barricade raised the saw blade into the air, the blade spinning faster as he glared down at her. Taking a step forward, Barricade swung the saw, the ground ripping apart into shreds as Ruby dodged the attack.

Glaring up at him, Weiss rushed forwards, freezing the ground under Barricade's feet as he took another step towards Ruby. As his foot touched the frozen ground, he slipped, falling to the ground as Weiss created another glyph, allowing Ruby to gain more ground, moving farther from the robot.

As he tried to flip himself over, Barricade's metal body continued to slip, as he growled. Smashing his arm into the ice, Barricade's blade spun, cracking the ice apart, allowing him to finally stand back up.

Elsewhere, Yang groaned as she opened her eyes, before staring up at the police bot. Slowly standing up, she glared, before the blonde looked over at Bumblebee.

Firing another round at the giant jet transformer, Bumblebee tried to dodge another swing from Starscream's blade, before Starscream grabbed a random tree, breaking it in half, before he swung it at Bumblebee, knocking the smaller bot to the ground.

As he began to get back up, Bumblebee yelped as Starscream flew over to him, placing his foot on the autobot's back. Getting down on one of his knees, Starscream held his saw blade towards Bumblebee's head, chuckling to himself.

Yang glared at the giant, before sighing. Clenching her fists, she began to charge towards the two robots, before firing her gauntlets into the ground, launching the blonde into the air, before she landed on Starscream's back.

"What th-" Starscream began to ask, before Yang cocked her gauntlets, before firing several rounds into the back of the robot's head. Screaming, Starscream jerked his body around, trying to get the teen off of his body.

Lifting the saw blade to his head, Starscream growled, before swinging it at Yang. Smirking, the teen leaped out of the way, the blade striking Starscream in the back of the head, causing the decepticon to yell in agony as he tore parts of his armor off.

Bumblebee struggled to lift himself up, before he transformed his arm into it's cannon form, firing into the ground. As the blast propelled Bumblebee upwards, Starscream stumbled back, before falling as Bumblebee shot at him.

"You pests!" Starscream yelled as he began to sit up, as Yang clenched her fists, glaring at him.

As the two golden warriors continued to fight Starscream, Blake glared up at Barricade, as the decepticon charged at Weiss and Ruby.

"Prepare to die, insects!" the police bot threatened, as he raised the giant saw blade into the air, about to swing it at Weiss, when Blake's weapon flew around his arm, the black ribbon attaching the gun to Blake's arm causing the weapon to wrap around it.

Ruby smirked, raising her rifle as she turned towards Weiss. "Ice Flower!" the scarlet-haired teen cried out, Weiss nodding in agreement.

Spinning around, Weiss pointed her rapier at Barricade, three white glyphs forming in front of Ruby. Aiming her rifle, Ruby fired a blast through the three glyphs, each one empowering the round.

As the blast finally reached Barricade's saw blade, the metal began to freeze, rendering the weapon useless as it froze over. Growling, Barricade pulled back his other arm, ready to punch the ice, when Blake swung in front of him, using her ribbon to pull her gun back to her, firing a blast into Barricade's eyes.

Screaming in pain, Barricade grabbed his fact, before regretting the action as Ruby fired round after round at him, freezing more of his body, one round hitting his arm as he tried to shield his ices, freezing it to his face.

As the police bot struggled to break free, Ruby pulled the ammo out of her gun, placing a special variant into the slot. Leaping to the side, she fired a single round, electricity sparking off of it as it flew towards Barricade.

The blast struck Barricade in the chest, sparks flying off of his body where the ice hadn't frozen him over. Cracking apart, the ice fell from Barricade's body, as he groaned in pain, falling down onto one knee as sparks continued to fly off of him.

Behind him, Starscream's saw blade folded back into his arm, being replaced by six rockets. Grinning, the jet turned, firing three of them at Bumblebee and Yang, before spinning around, firing the rest over at Barricade, and the rest of team RWBY.

Bumblebee turned, shielding Yang as the missiles exploded around them. Barricade roared, as a rocket exploded next to him, throwing him to the ground.

Laughing, Starscream leapt over to Bumblebee and Yang, his foot landing on the autobot's chest as Bumblebee rolled onto his back, before his saw blade returned. As Yang tried to stand, Starscream stabbed his saw blade into the ground, trapping Yang's neck under it.

"I've got you now, pests!" Starscream declared, chuckling, before growling as he grabbed Bumblebee's arm, the autobot having transformed it into it's cannon form. Twisting his arm, Starscream smirked as he forced Bumblebee to aim the cannon at Yang.

As Ruby glanced over, she gasped, watching as Starscream forced Bumblebee to the ground. Glaring, she dashed forwards, before Barricade smashed his saw blade into the ground in front of her, the teen running straight into his arm.

Stumbling back, Ruby fell on her back, blood dripping from a new, small cut on her forehead. Staring up at the decepticon, her eyes were full of terror.

"Prepare… To pay….." Barricade said, holding his arm with his hand. "To pay… for what you've done… to me."

Ruby closed her eyes, her life beginning to flash before her eyes, as Barricade lifted the saw blade into the air.

Suddenly, high above the battle, a loud boom echoed throughout the forest. Opening her eyes, Ruby looked up, watching as what seemed to be a meteor flew towards the ground.

Looking up, Barricade's eyes widened, before he turned towards the jet transformer. "Starscream, look out!" he warned.

"What are you talking abo-" Starscream began to ask, before the meteor flew into his shoulder, throwing him off of Yang and Bumblebee. Metal ripped from the seeker's arm, as the meteor crashed into the ground.

Screaming in pain, Starscream's saw returned to his arm, his hand returning as he grabbed his wounded shoulder. Getting onto one knee, he glared at the fallen space object, before his eyes widened. "It can't be….."

The meteor began to fold into itself, a pair of arms and legs appearing as the transformer stood up. Shaking it's head, the cybertronian turned, staring at the others.

"You have made a grave mistake injuring me! Who are you?" Starscream asked, glaring at him. The Cybertronian turned, scanning the area, as Starscream growled. "Well?"

"My name is Cliffjumper.", the robot said, before his right arm transformed into a cannon. Raising his arm, he fired a round into Starscream's wounded shoulder. " AndI am an Autobot!"

"Cliffjumper?" Blake asked, staring at him, confused.

Barricade turned, growling, before Cliffjumper charged at him. Leaping into the air, Cliff reared his free hand back, punching the deception in the face. Spinning around, the autobot plowed his fist into the side of his face, before firing a round into Barricade's chest, ripping parts of his hood off.

Barricade fell to the ground, as Starscream leapt at Cliffjumper, the smaller bot being slapped away as Starscream growled at him.

"Now, you will pay for striking me! Barricade, kill the insects!" Starscream ordered, before turning as Barricade transformed, driving off. "You coward!"

"Seems you're all alone, Starscream!" Yang teased, as the jet growled, his hand folding back into it's saw form. Raising it into the air, Starscream yell, as Cliffjumper shot the blade, blowing it into pieces.

Growling, Starscream turned, before Bumblebee shot him several times. Falling to his hands and knees, Starscream groaned, before glaring up at the autobots and teens. "This isn't over," he growled, before blasting into the air, transforming as he flew off.

"Well then. That settles that," Cliffjumper said, as team RWBY stared at him. Bumblebee groaned, stretching his shoulder, before noticing the team's confused look.

" _He's with us_ ," Bumblebee's radio said, Cliffjumper taking a step back, surprised.

"Bee, your voice, it's…. Right," Cliffjumper said, staring at the ground.

"You two know each other?" Ruby asked.

"We were partners back on Cybertron. Got separated when we all evacuated the planet," Cliffjumper explained.

Bumblebee nodded, before he transformed. " _Now then, we need to get you a vehicle form,_ " Bumblebee said over his radio, Cliffjumper smirking.

"Alright. I finally get to try out something besides that meteor. That form is so boring!" Cliffjumper said, cheering to himself.

"And now there are two giant robots," Weiss said, before sighing. "And I was hoping this school year would be normal."

"For us, this is pretty normal," Yang said with a shrug.

* * *

As they grew closer to the planet, the four meteors seemed to shift break apart, their stone exterior crumbling away to reveal a shiny, metal interior. Each one was a different size, with different symbols etched into them.

There was one similarity between each of them, though. A single symbol, the same on all of them.

It was a symbol that Remnant would come to fear. Would come to hate. Would could to praise.

It was a symbol, that would give them something they needed for the years ahead.

It would give them hope.


	5. The Third Attack

**Their arrival grows closer by the second.**

* * *

Men and women moved back and forth, maintaining the base as the hot sun shone down on them. Dozens of airships sat in their hangers, being repaired, and cleaned, as the day progressed.

Outside the hangers, the newly developed Atlesian tanks fired practice rounds into the air, as several helicopters touched down nearby.

In one of the many air control towers, a blip appeared on the radar.

"Um, sir," the air traffic control man said, turning towards his supervisor.

"What is it?" the man asked, turning towards him.

"I'm picking up an unidentified bogie about 5 miles out. They haven't tried to contact us in any means as of yet," the control man replied, the supervisor taking a few steps towards the screen.

"Alright, send them a hail, and if they don't respond, let me know," he replied, turning towards the window facing the direction of the bogie.

"Attention, this is Atlas outpost 552. You are entering restricted airspace, please respond," the control man said, speaking into his headset. "I repeat, please respo-" he repeated, before jerking his headset off, the other members of the air traffic control doing the same.

"What's going on?" the supervisor asked, looking around the room.

"A large amount of feedback just came through on all channels, sir," another control man replied, holding one of his ears in slight pain.

"Alright. Make sure you all are alright, and then get back to monitoring. I'll be right back," the supervisor replied, as he turned towards the door, exiting the control tower. Making his way towards the main compound, he passed several patrols, each one heading towards their morning duties.

As he approached the commander's office, the supervisor noticed several other air traffic control supervisors doing the same. Knocking on the door, he took a deep breath.

"Permission to enter, sir!" he asked, raising his voice slightly.

"Granted," the commander replied, as the supervisor opened the door.

"Sir, we might have a problem on our hands," the first supervisor said, before the commander could usher a word.

"How so?" the commander asked.

"I've got a bogie 5 miles out, and all of our radio channels just got hit by a large amount of feedback," the man replied, the other supervisors nodding.

"Understood. You, stay put, the rest of you, get back to your posts, I'll deal with this," the commander replied, reaching for the phone on his desk.

Dialing the number quickly, the commander spoke. "Listen, we have a bogie approaching, and they may have just tried to fry our communications. Yes, I want men out there right now. The bogie is-" the commander said, before glancing at the supervisor.

"4 to 5 miles Northeast."

"The bogie is 4 to 5 miles Northeast. Send a small unit to escort the bogie here, and make sure to have weapons loaded just incase," the commander said. Placing the phone back, he nodded to the supervisor.

Outside, two of the airships had been wheeled out of their hangers, being prepared to take off. Dust was being poured into the ship, as several men climbed onboard.

Taking to the air, the two airships flew out over the desert. After a few minutes, they spotted the bogie.

Hovering a few years above the ground, a dark grey helicopter was making it's way towards the base. Circling around, the two airships began to head back towards the base, leading the way for the helicopter.

Touching down inside the base, the helicopter's propeller began to slow, as several Atlesian Knights rushed over, aiming their weapons at the vehicle.

Glaring at the machine, the commander made his way over to it, before knocking on the pilot's door. "Please, exit your vehicle with your hands up, or we will open fire!" he demanded.

The Pilot inside the cockpit looked over at him, before vanishing, the helicopter beginning to emit a strange noise, its top rotor folding on top of one another.

Suddenly, the helicopter transformed, standing up as its glowing red eyes glared down at the commander. Raising its' foot, the robotic being squashed him, as the knights began to fire at it.

Raising it's arm, the helicopter-turned-robot growled, before it's right arm folded into a gun itself, before it fired a blast at the knights.

Flying into the air, the knights landed on the ground, before standing back up, the robotic soldiers continuing to fire at the robot.

Blackout growled, growing impatient with the pesky machines the insects had created. He had come to collect information, not be bombarded by rounds of the strange substance the humans called dust.

Firing more rounds at the robots, Blackout yelled as one of the nearby tanks shot him in the side, blasting pieces of his armor off.

Firing a round at the tank, Blackout stumbled back, before placing his hand on his audio-receptor.

"Starscream! I require assistance. These humans are proving to be a bigger threat then anticipated!" Blackout said over the comm-link.

"Well, well. It seems you are having some trouble there, Blackout," Barricade teased, Blackout growling at his response.

"This is not the time, Barricade," Starscream responded. "Blackout, I'm inbound now. Time to teach these humans a lesson!"

Flying overhead, Starscream transformed, landing on some of the knights, crushing them completely, before firing a few missiles into the tanks, obliterating their armor.

Firing several more rockets, Starscream smirked, watching as Blackout made his way over to one of the buildings, tearing it's roof off.

Staring inside the building, Blackout smirked, looking down at the rows of servers inside the damaged building. Reaching inside, Blackout screamed as the building exploding, Starscream turning in horror and rage.

A tank had fired a round into the building, ensuring the information contained in the servers wouldn't be stolen by the robotic invaders. Rushing over, Starscream stared at the ruins, the remains of the servers sparking, fire crackling from inside of them.

Starscream roared in anger, firing several missiles at the tank, almost disintegrating it entirely. Turning towards the remaining knights, he growled.

"Blackout, return to base. We'll have to collect the information we require another way," Starscream ordered, glaring at the members of the base.

"But Commander Starscr-"

"Return. To. Base," Starscream repeated, before he transformed, flying high above the base. Sighing, Blackout did the same, flying away from the soon to be desolate wasteland.

Reverting to his robot form once again, Starscream scowled at the base below him. Converting his arms back into their weapon form, he fired several missiles at the base, each one flying towards a warehouse full of dust.

As the rocket-propelled death sticks hit the warehouses, they blew, fire, ice, and electricity flying around the base, burying most of it under ice and water.

Smirking, Starscream transformed, flying off, satisfied he had gotten rid of the annoyance.

Unknown to the seeker, laying in one of the only untouched parts of the base, a single knight laid there, his visor cracked, a red light blinking within him, a sign that is was still recording.

* * *

Ruby smirked, watching as Cliffjumper messed around in his new vehicle form.

Having taken a page from Bumblebee's book, Cliffjumper was a Camaro, but instead of the boxy, old design, he was a lot sleeker, with a shiny polish coming off of his red body. He had black stripes running down the sides of his vehicle form, with a single black stripe going down the center of his hood, roof, and trunk.

As the autobot continued to drift in a circle in the dirt, Weiss walked over to Bumblebee, eyeing the newer bot.

"Are all the others like him, or he is the Ruby of your group?" she asked, Bumblebee giving her a questioning look. "I mean, is he the one that acts before he thinks things through?"

Bumblebee nodded, before looking over at Ruby, watching the young teen. She was enjoying the tricks Cliffjumper had been trying out since he had gained his vehicle form the previous day.

A few feet away, Yang was fiddling with her gauntlets, doing maintenance on them to ensure they wouldn't jam on her.

Turning the screwdriver in her hand, Yang took the top plate of the gauntlet off, placing it on the ground beside her. Taking the armor plate off, she fiddled with the loading contraction, before noticing something underneath it.

Carefully removing the component, Yang stared at the strange, metal sliver. It was tiny, almost half the size of a single round of dust, but it seemed familiar. Grabbing a pair of tweezers from her tool kit, Yang reached inside her weapon, pulling the strange sliver out.

It was silver in color, rust coating part of the metal. Holding it up closer to get a better look, Yang realized what it was, instantly taking apart her other gauntlet, seeing if her suspicions were right. They were.

Hidden inside the other gauntlet, was a necklace, made of small, metal beads. It had a small compartment, where the silver in the first gauntlet had been held years ago.

"Hey, Ruby! Come here," Yang said, turning towards her younger sister.

Turning, Ruby gave Yang a questioning look, before rushing over to her sister, kneeling down next to her. "What's up, Yang?"

"I found this inside my gauntlets. It's a necklace your mother use to wear," Yang replied, holding the two pieces up for the younger teen to see.

Ruby stared at the parts, as Bumblebee strolled over to them, looking at the parts himself. As he stared at the silver, the yellow Autobot's eyes widened.

" _That… Cannot be.. What….. I think it is…._ " Bumblebee's radio said, quickly switching stations to create the words for the robot.

Cliffjumper transformed, turning towards Bumblebee, confused at the scout's sudden outburst.

"What's up, Bee?" he asked, walking over, Weiss and Blake doing the same.

Bumblebee pointed, Cliffjumper looking down at the silver, before he gasped. "Is that a…. a shard of the…."

"A shard of the what?" Yang asked, turning towards the two towering robots.

"The AllSpark," Cliffjumper replied, staring at it.

"The what?" Weiss asked, looking at the red autobot, confused.

"The Allspark. It's what gave us Cybertronians life. It's ancient, and…. If it's here, then that means…" Cliffjumper said, shaking his head.

"That means what?" Blake asked, staring up at the two robots.

"Well… You know how Starscream almost took off Yang's head the other day?" Cliffjumper asked.

"Yeah…." Yang replied, giving him a concerned look.

"Imagined that, but instead of an alien, it's your own defense systems, your vehicles, even those fancy weapons of yours," the red autobot explained.

The four members of Team RWBY stared at the silver, before quickly getting away from it, Yang dropping it on the ground.

"Don't worry. From the looks of how tiny it is, I think this thing's not going to put out enough charge to power something for even a nanocycle," Cliffjumper said.

"So, you're sure it's safe?" Weiss said, eyeing the silver.

"Well, I'm no rocket scientist, but I'm 100% sure it won't do anything. 99%," Cliffjumper replied.

"Not filling me with confidence," Weiss said, glaring up at him.

"Well, I'm sure it's safe," Blake said.

"And how would you know? This is the first time any of us have seen this thing!" Weiss exclaimed.

"Well, if it was going to turn our weapons into deadly killer robots, then why would Ruby's mom wear it around her neck. Or put it in Yang's gauntlets?" Blake asked, the heiress pausing.

"Yeah, I guess you're right," Yang said, looking over at her, before staring at the sliver once again.

"I still have a question," Ruby said, everyone turning to look at her. "Why did my mother have this sliver, and why was is it Yang's weapon in the first place?"

Everyone looked down at the sliver of the AllSpark, wondering the same thing.

* * *

"What do you mean an entire base has been wiped off the map?" Ironwood asked, glaring at the hologram of the soldier in front of him.

"It's, just, gone, sir. I mean, the only thing we could salvage was just a few boxes of dust, and this one damaged Knight," the soldier replied.

"Alright, well…. Was the recording system still intact?" Ironwood asked.

"Yes sir. I'll send the recording to you now," the man replied, pressing a few buttons offscreen.

"Thank you. Now, get back to your post, and if anything else like this happens, make sure all of our other outposts go on high alert!" Ironwood ordered. Nodding, the soldier vanished, being replaced with the video of the destroyed base.

Watching the destruction in front of him, Ironwood pauses the video, staring at one frame in particular.

The image was of Starscream, the seeker glaring over at the tank. Sighing, Ironwood turned towards another part of his desk, pressing a button on it.

"Yes, General Ironwood, sir?" the voice on the other side asked.

"Schedule me a trip to Vale, right away," Ironwood ordered.

"Of course sir. What should I list the reason as?"

"Business," Ironwood replied, before releasing the button.

" _And hopefully, just business. Because if these beings in this video are what I believe them to be, then this may spell the end of all of Remnant._ "

 **Remnant's troubles are increasing by the day.**


	6. The Team Arrives

**The War between the Autobots and Decepticons now begins on Remnant.**

* * *

High above the planet, four large objects soared towards the planet, catching fire as they hit the atmosphere. Falling towards the planet below, the object in the front shimmered, before a signal was sent across the planet.

* * *

Ruby sat up with a jolt, as the sound of a car horn woke her up. Rubbing her eyes, she glanced at the clock, yawning. It read '3:41 am".

Groaning, Ruby tried to quietly climb out of the bed, before falling to the ground, the darkness betraying her.

"Uh….. Owwww," Ruby said, groaning once again, before groggily standing up, opening the curtain just enough to peer outside.

Sitting outside the building below, were both Cliffjumper, and Bumblebee, the two robots-in-disguise obviously excited over something.

Sighing, Ruby pulled on her shoes, before exiting the building, rubbing the sleep from her eyes once again.

"What is it?…. It's, like, almost morning. Can it wait?" Ruby asked, the two cars converting to robot form.

" _No way, Hosè,_ " Bee replied, Cliffjumper nodding. " _This is really important!_ "

"Say, where's the rest of the team?" Cliffjumper asked, looking towards the building, waiting for them to appear.

"They're still asleep…." Ruby answered, yawning as she did so.

"Well, go wake them up! Hurry!" the red bot replied.

"No…. It's really late… Can we discuss this later? Please…." Ruby asked, staring up at them.

Bee shook his head, before pointing towards the sky, trying to show Ruby something. Looking back at her, he sighed, the teen barely able to stand.

"You can't go back to sleep!" Cliffjumper said, taking a step in front of Bee.

"Please? It's so late," Ruby exclaimed, glaring sleepily up at the red cybertronian.

"But this is the best news we've gotten in months! This could end the war! This could-" Cliffjumper started, talking as fast as he could, before Bumblebee put his hand on Cliff's shoulder.

Turning to look at him, Cliff sighed, the yellow bot shaking his head.

" _You go on back to bed, Ruby. We'll tell you what's going on later,_ " Bee said. Ruby gave him a small smile, before she turned, slowly making her way back inside.

"But Bee, this is beyond important! This is just the news we needed. They're co-" was all Ruby heard from Cliffjumper, before she closed the door, entering the dormitory building once again.

Heading back into her dorm room, Ruby yawned, before she pulled herself into her bed. Closing her eyes, she drifted off to sleep.

* * *

"Starscream," Barricade said, entering the room, the seeker growling.

"What is it, Barricade? I'm busy," he replied, glaring over at him.

"There is an incoming message, from Soundwave. He says it's important," the decepticon explained, Starscream sighing.

"Fine. Tell him I'll talk to him soon," Starscream replied, before grabbing his head, as his audio receptors were overloaded with feedback. "Fine! Fine!"

Groaning, Starscream entered the communications room, glaring at the decepticon on the screen. "What is it you want to talk about, Soundwave?"

The single red eye of the cybertronian stared back at Starscream, before he spoke. "I've picked up a signal. A message, sent on a channel only accessible by cybertronians."

"And? What's so important about the autobots sending messages to one another?" Starscream asked, glaring at him.

"The message did not originate from the planet's surface. It came from the atmosphere," Soundwave replied, Starscream's eyes widening slightly.

"You aren't saying…."

"The message was a set of instructions, telling the two autobots that you encountered to rendezvous with four new arrivals," Soundwave explained.

"More autobots! This is getting annoying, fast," Starscream growled.

"That is not the important part."

"What could be more important than learning of four more autobots to deal with?" Starscream growled, glaring up at Soundwave.

"The identity of the cybertronian that sent out the message. It was the autobot leader," Soundwave replied.

Starscream's eyes shot open, stepping back from the console, his eyes filled with fear. "You're not saying it was…."

"Optimus Prime."

* * *

"Hey, Ruby. Why are you so tired?" Yang asked, sitting down at the table, ready to eat her breakfast.

"Cliffjumper and Bumblebee wanted to talk about something last night, around 3," Ruby replied, yawning.

"Well that's odd. Usually they wait until they know we can meet to try and reach out to us," Weiss said, puzzled by this.

"Well, we can talk to them about in it soon. Let's finish eating, then we'll go meet them right away!" Yang said, scarfing down some bacon.

"Yeah, right," Ruby said, nodding. Picking up her spoon, she paused, listening to the students behind her.

"Did you hear about what happened last night?" a boy asked, his table turning towards him.

"No, what?", another asked in return.

"Apparently, several meteors crashed into different parts of Sanus, but whenever authorities went to locate them, they had disappeared," the first one explained.

"No way. Meteors don't just up and vanish," one of the female students replied.

"It's what they claimed happened."

Ruby put her spoon down, before looking at her team. "Guys, we need to go. Now."

"I told you, Ruby. After we fin-"

"No, Yang. Right now. It's important," the young teen replied, her three teammates looking at each other in confusion.

Getting up from the table, the four girls left the cafeteria, heading out to find the two cybertronians.

Racing outside, Ruby scanned the campus, trying to spot one of the two false cars. Sighing, she turned back towards her friends, shaking her head.

"Where could they have gone to?" Yang asked, looking around.

"Maybe they're just driving around town? We don't normally come looking for them at this time of day," Weiss suggested.

"Well, yeah, but Barricade has tried to attack us in the middle of Vale twice now," Ruby argued.

"Ruby has a point. Bumblebee and Cliffjumper wouldn't just abandon us without good reason," Blake said with a nod.

"We really need to figure out some way of getting in touch with them," Yang said, sighing.

"Agreed," the other girls said.

* * *

General Ironwood sighed, staring out from the small office.

"So what you're saying is, more of them have appeared?" he asked, turning towards the two scientists that had called him in that morning.

"If the signatures we've acquired are indeed from whatever fell from the sky, then I'm afraid we are, sir," one of the scientists replied.

Turning towards the glass wall once again, Ironwood closed his eyes, taking a deep breath. "And have you come up with a method of tracking these signatures?"

"Not as of yet, sir," the other scientist said, Ironwood turning, glaring at them sternly.

"Then get on it as fast as possible! If the public were to find out about these beings, it would cause mass panic. And we do not want the Grimm picking up on any fear. Not with the Vytal Festival coming up," Ironwood instructed, the two scientists nodding.

"Of course, sir. We'll get on it right away."

"Good. And have Mrs. Baum inform me the moment you have something," Ironwood ordered, as the two men left the room. Sighing, he turned back towards the window.

Staring through the glass, Ironwood's eyes narrowed, studying the large, frozen, metallic man standing before him. Ice hung from his metal limbs, as his cold, lifeless red eyes stared back at Ironwood.

* * *

Plopping down onto a bench, Ruby sighed.

"This is getting ridiculous!" Yang said, sitting down next to Ruby. "Three hours. Three hours, and we haven't seen them once."

"Well, I'm sure they'll turn back up, if they were willing to try and wake Ruby up at three last night," Weiss replied.

"Yeah, but still! If whatever they wanted to show us was so important, then why have we just wasted three hours searching for them?" Yang asked. "What do you think, Blake?"

Blake didn't respond, as the Faunus was just staring up into the sky, watching something.

"Blake?" Yang asked again, before Blake shushed her, pointing to the sky.

"Anyone else realize that helicopter has been heading this way for a while?" Blake asked, the group looking up at the chopper.

Realizing it had spotted, the helicopter sped up, flying towards the girls, slowly descending. Before it even touched the ground, the girls saw the Decepticon symbol.

Touching down, Blackout transformed, glaring down at them as he stood up. "Hello, humans."

Leaping to their feet, RWBY glared up at him, drawing their weapons.

"Oh, please. Don't think for a second that your pathetic little trinkets can hurt me," Blackout exclaimed, transforming his hand into a large saw. His glowing eyes stared down at the girls, before the sound of screeching tires caught his attention.

Glancing up, Blackout growled, as two Camaro's sped towards him. Turning to the side, they slide to stop, their doors opening.

" _Get in!_ " Bumblebee's radio shouted, the four teens racing over towards the two.

Climbing into the two cars, the girls held on tight to the arm rests, as the Autobots revved their engines, before racing off.

Clenching his fist, Blackout transformed, quickly chasing after them. Speeding through the forest, the two smaller cars tried to lose the heavily armored helicopter, to no avail.

"So, what's this guy's deal?" Yang asked, staring out of Cliffjumper's side mirror.

"No clue. All Bee and I know is that this guy was obviously trying to lure us somewhere, and was going to use you four as bait. Unfortunately for him, we were faster then he thought," Cliff replied, swerving past a tree.

"Alright. Second question," Blake said, gripping the seat tightly. "Where are we going?"

"To a rendezvous point. One that will make this guy wish he never came to this planet!" Cliff answered, before both Autobots sped up, ramping off of a fallen sign into a junkyard.

Landing on the ground, the two cars let their passengers out, before converting to their robot forms.

Landing down in front of them, Blackout transformed as well, turning towards them with rage in his eyes.

"If you two think you have what it takes to take me on, then you are in way over your heads," Blackout exclaimed, prepared to attack the two smaller bots.

"Good thing their not alone!" another voice said, catching Blackout, and Team RWBY, off guard.

Suddenly, a small, silver Cybertronian leapt out from behind a pile of cars, firing several rounds at Blackout, striking the helicopter in the chest. He was about the height of Bumblebee, with one light blue eye.

Stumbling back, Blackout was shoved forward by a tall, lime robot, red stripes running down his arms. He had the appearance of a ambulance, but instead of a red cross on his shoulders, he had the Autobot symbol.

"What is the meaning of this?" Blackout asked, before he was shot off the ground, a black Transformers aiming his duel cannons at him. He was slightly taller then Bumblebee, and the silver transformer, and appeared to have the front end of a pickup truck acting as his torso.

"This is the welcoming party," Cliffjumper said, smirking down at Blackout.

"Yeah, and sadly for you, Decepticons ain't allowed," the silver robot said, aiming his rifle at Blackout.

"You think I can't take you on? I'll kill half of you before you even manage to mortally wound me!" Blackout exclaimed, leaping to his feet, before another voice spoke up, the helicopter freezing in place.

"I wouldn't be so sure of that, Blackout," a new cybertronian said, standing up. He was much taller then the rest of them, towering over the human teens. His armor was blue, with red flames, and he had a large cannon in his right hand, aimed at Blackout's back. Running down the sides of his legs, and had the hood, front windows, and side doors of a semi-truck.

"Soundwave wasn't lying. You really are here," Blackout said, turning towards the taller transformer.

"Um… who are all of these guys?" Ruby asked, staring at the four new transformers.

"And more importantly, why is this guy scared of him?" Yang asked, pointing as the tallest Autobot.

"That is because I am the Autobot leader," the tall Cybertronian answered. "My name is Optimus Prime."


	7. Cybertron

**A Story cannot End, without a Beginning.**

* * *

"Optimus Prime. You really are here on Remnant," Blackout said, turning to face the Autobot Leader.

"I am."

"So the Allspark is on this planet. Good to know," Blackout said, glaring at Optimus. "We've been starting to doubt Soundwave's apparent 'message' from Megatron."

"If Soundwave had claimed to find a message from Megatron, he did," Prime replied, lowering his weapon.

"Figured that part out. Now then, I don't suppose you'll be letting me go freely, will you?" Blackout asked, glancing at the group of autobots surrounding him.

"We will not. But we will offer you the chance to change sides, and help us end the war," Optimus said, Blackout chuckling at that.

"Figured as much. Well, it seems I don't have a choice, then," the helicopter said, before his arm transformed, a small turret coming out, before he took aim at the small, silver robot, firing at him.

Leaping to the side, the smaller autobot dodged the attack, before Optimus raised his cannon, firing a round into Blackout, sending the helicopter flying back.

Crashing into a pile of junky cars, Blackout growled, before charging at Bumblebee and Cliffjumper, swinging his arm-saw at them. Bumblebee ducked, narrowly avoiding the weapon.

Blackout grinned, as his saw pierced Cliffjumper's armor, slicing it apart with ease. Yelping in pain, Cliffjumper converted his arm into a cannon, before he shot it into Blackout's face, taking out one of his eyes.

Charging towards Blackout, the black transformer, aimed his duel cannons at him, firing round after round at him, pieces of Blackout's armor flying off of him.

Growling in pain, Blackout transformed, trying to fly away, when Optimus took aim once again, blasting Blackout in the side, sending the helicopter crashing into the forest.

Team RWBY just stared in awe, watching as the group of Autobots took down Blackout with ease.

"Oh. My. God. You guys are so cool!" Ruby shouted, catching the attention of the black, and silver, autobots.

"Of course we are. We're the god damn autobots. No decepticon is gonna take us down," the silver bot said, sitting down on a pile of cars.

"Wh-… Who are you," Weiss asked, looking up at Optimus, and the lime Cybertronian.

"We are autonomous robotic organisms from the planet Cybertron," Optimus said, looking down at her.

"But you can call us Autobots for short," the lime one said.

"Yeah, we picked up on that name already. Bee and Cliffjumper told us about you… kinda," Yang said, staring up at the truck transformer.

"Then you must already know about the war, I presume?" Optimus asked.

"Not really, no," Blake said, before Ruby raced up to Optimus.

"So, what are the rest of your names? Sideswipe? Hot Rod? Wheeljack?" the young teen asked, staring at them.

"Um… Not exactly?" the silver one said, the autobots looking at one another, confused. "My name's Jazz. I'm Primes First Lieutenant, and his most trusted bot!"

"I'm Ironhide, the weapons specialist," the pickup transformer said.

"I am Ratchet, the medical officer," the lime ambulance said.

"And as I said, I am Optimus Prime, the leader of the Autobots," Prime said, getting down onto one knee. "I see you've met your guardian, Bumblebee, and our scout, Cliffjumper."

"I knew it! I knew he was my guardian!" Ruby said, jumping up and down with glee.

"Hold on," Weiss said, Optimus and Ruby looking over at her. "Why does Ruby get her own guardian? Shouldn't we all get one?"

"Ms. Rose gets her own guardian, because of her great ancestor, Scarlet Rose," Prime explained, standing up.

"Hang on. Ruby and I have heard that name before," Yang said, walking up to Prime. "Barricade was asking about her journal, when he first attacked us."

Hearing that, Prime looked over at Bumblebee, the yellow cybertronian using his radio to whistle, before looking back down at Yang. "That is because the journal holds the key to the location of an ancient artifact, and one of great power, at that."

"What kind of artifact? Do you mean the Allspark?" Blake asked, all four of the new Autobots turning to look at her, surprised.

"You know of the Allspark?" Optimus asked, the four girls nodding.

"We found a shard of it a few days ago," Ruby explained, pulling the silver sliver out of her pocket. "It was hidden in Yang's weapon, and apparently my mother used to wear it as a necklace."

Optimus bent down, taking the Allspark shard, staring intently at it, before standing back up. "If your mother had access to an Allspark shard, that may mean she knows where it is located."

"Yeah, about that…" Ruby said, Optimus looking down at her. "My mother…. kinda vanished when I was young. We don't know where she is."

"I see. Then we must find someone else who doe-"

"Um, excuse me. Mr. Optimus?" Yang asked, the Autobot leader turning towards her. "Why is this Allspark thing so important? I mean, I know it can turn machines into you guys, but… if it's being safely contained here on Remnant, then what's the point of going after it?"

Prime looked over at Bumblebee and Cliffjumper, before taking a few steps back, tapping the side of his head.

"A long time ago, almost a century now, our home planet of Cybertron, was one of peace," Prime began to explain, as his eyes shot out a holographic image, the world around the girls beginning to collapse, and burn.

"Then, Megatron, and the Decepticons, decided to follow an ancient evil. One of the first of our kind, that had chosen a path of darkness. His name, was Megatronous Prime. Following under him, Megatron lead the Decepticons on a quest to conquer our world, and claim the Allspark as his own."

RWBY just stared, as large pillars shot up into the sky, and fire seemed to brew inside the cracks in the planet beneath their feet. High above, they watched as a large, evil, and powerful Cybertronian tore apart another, his crimson eyes glaring into his corpse.

"Megatron, and his army, crushed all that opposed him, and in the end, only a few Autobots remained. That was when my superior, Sentinel Prime, decided to send the ancient relics of Cybertron off world, to the farthest planet we could. That planet, was Remnant."

"So, you sent a bunch of super powerful tech to our world, and hoped nothing bad would happen?" Weiss asked, staring up at Optimus with slight disappointment.

"That is not the case," Optimus said, shaking his head at her. "We sent our most powerful relics, but knowing they would never cause harm to this planet. At least, not until one of us could arrive, and ensure their protection."

"Well, you did a great job there," Yang said sarcastically. "The decepticons were here way before you!"

"That is true, but they do not know the locations of the relics," Prime explained, the hologram around them changing once again.

"We sent three relics, each one containing a different purpose. The Allspark is the Relic of Creation, and is what gave birth to all life on Cybertron." As Prime said this, a large, metal cube, covered in strange markings, appeared before the teens.

"The Pillars were the last great invention of Sentinel Prime, and became known as the Relics of Choice, allowing us to travel from almost any point in space, to another."

"Why were they the Relics of Choice?" Ruby asked, as several tall, strangely designed pillars appeared before them.

"Because they gave the wielder the choice, of either peaceful exploration, or instant conquest," Prime explained.

"The final relic, was the Scepter, the Relic of Destruction. Said to be the device that would revive the evil that has corrupted Megatronous Prime. The planet eater, Unicron."

"Unicorn? Unicorns aren't evil," Ruby said, looking up at Optimus, confused.

"Not Unicorn, Unicron. An ancient evil, dating back to even before the original Primes themselves. It is said he was defeated the day Cybertron was formed."

"Original Primes? So there were more then just you and Sentinel?" Blake asked, staring up at Prime.

"Yes. The title of Prime is passed down to those deemed worthy of the knowledge, and wisdom, of all those that come before him," Prime explained, before Jazz leapt up from his car seat.

"So, now that the history lesson's out of the way, we can begin hunting for the Allspark, and the other relics," he said, the group turning towards him.

"Well, if you need to find these relics, I'm sure Professor Ozpin would be happy to help," Ruby said, Optimus shaking his head at this.

"It would be best if the knowledge of our existence is kept to a minimum. We wouldn't want to cause a panic," Prime said, Weiss nodding in agreement.

"Besides, what could Professor Ozpin honestly do to help us? It's not like he's some mystical being that could know the locations of these powerful relics. I mean, be sensible Ruby," Weiss said, sighing.

"Yeah, I guess you're right…" Ruby said, pouting.

"Besides, it's not like anyone is going to believe a story about giant talking robots, that turn themselves into cars," Yang said, patting Ruby on the back.

" _Now then, I think it's time we get you four back to school. Wouldn't want you getting into any trouble, now would we?_ " Bumblebee said, before transforming into his car form.

* * *

Blackout crawled into the main room, his left leg in shambles.

"What happened to you?" Starscream asked, turning towards Blackout. "And why did you never report to the ambush sight, with the two autobots?"

"They were faster then expected. Managed to pick up the humans, and lead me to an ambush of their own," Blackout explained, groaning as he leaned on a nearby wall.

"So you were attacked by a group of autobots?" Starscream asked, narrowing his eyes.

"A group of autobots, that were being lead by Optimus Prime, yes," Blackout replied, glaring.

"So it's true. Optimus Prime really is on the planet. This could cause trouble for us," Starscream muttered, turning towards the large computer monitor. "One we will have to deal with quickly."


	8. The Past

**History. The Past. It has a funny way of repeating, when the ones in command don't understand what they are getting themselves into.**

* * *

Ruby sighed, walking towards the yellow Camaro, following her teammate and sister.

"Cheer up, Ruby. We're just going into Vale for a few, last-minute supplies for the dance. Besides, that comic shop you like is close by, so you can go see if the new issue is in," Yang said, looking over her shoulder at the younger teen.

"Yeah, I know… It's just, well…" Ruby replied, Weiss turning to face her.

"Blake, right?"

"Yeah," the crimsonette said. "She's been so quiet since everything with Torchwick, and the Decepticons, went down."

"So you've noticed too, huh?" Yang asked, pulling open the yellow car door, sighing. "I just wished she'd lighten up a bit. I mean, I understand we can't just sit around and pretend like nothing's wrong, but…"

"But she needs to learn to relax more often?" Weiss suggested, climbing into Bee.

"Exactly," Yang said with a nod.

"I'm just worried that she'll go and do something rash, and get herself killed," Weiss said, the autobot-in-disguise starting it's engine.

"How about this? After we get these supplies, and finish setting everything up, I'll go and talk to her, and try to get her to relax for a bit?" Yang suggested, Ruby nodding at this.

"That sounds good…" the redhead said, as the golden car began to drive off towards the road leading into the kingdom.

Shifting in her seat, Ruby stared out the window, watching the clouds slowly drift along in the sky. Taking a deep breath, she began to turn away from the window, when something caught her eye.

"Hey, aren't those…" Ruby said, pointing out the window, Weiss and Yang turning to look as well.

High above them, dozens of Atlas Airships were descending towards the ground, surrounding the Camaro entirely. Coming to a halt, Bumblebee locked the car doors, the teens watching in unease.

The airships hovered above the ground, before finally placing their landing gear on the green grass surrounding the narrow road. As soon as they touched down, the bay doors opened, dozens of armed soldiers racing out of the aircrafts.

Weiss gazed out at them, bewildered by all of this, before she spotted a familiar man amongst the small army.

"Bumblebee, it's alright. We can trust these guys," the heiress said, looking towards the car's dashboard. With an questioning whir, the doors unlocked, opening to let the girls out.

"Weiss, what are you doing? We're under attack," Yang said, turning towards the silver-haired teen.

"It's fine, Yang. These people won't hurt us. Though their reason to meet with us I have no idea on," Weiss said reassuringly.

Stepping out of the vehicle, Weiss turned towards the familiar face, Ruby climbing out of the autobot behind her.

"Ah, Miss Schnee. Nice to finally meet you," Ironwood said, his arms behind his back. "Your sister has told me much about you."

"General Ironwood, what are you doing here? And.. And what's with the firepower?" Weiss asked, glancing at the armed men.

"To make sure we're safe from them," Ironwood replied, nodding towards the car.

"Them?"

"Don't play naive with me, miss Schnee. The giant alien robots that have shown up here, on our world," Ironwood said, Weiss' eyes widening slightly.

"Ho- How did you know about Bumblebee?" she asked, looking back at the transformer.

"We've been keeping an eye on them for some time. But when Ozpin informed me that miss Rose here claimed to have been followed by one of these beings, well…" Ironwood explained, a smirk crossing his lips, "I figured it was time to make contact."

"Contact how?" Ruby asked, wary.

"Well… I believe we have some items of… interest for these beings. More specifically, the mechanical monsters that have been ripping apart our outposts across the globe," Ironwood said, Yang climbing out of Bee, glaring at the military officer.

"Bee and his team would never attack you! It wasn't them," the blonde said, storming towards the man, Ironwood shaking his head.

"I never said they did. I only said that the more violent of 'Bee's' kind have," Ironwood corrected, Ruby looking down in thought.

"You mean the Decepticons, don't you?" she asked, Ironwood raising an eyebrow at this.

"Is that what they refer to them as? Well, that makes a much better name than Mech-Grimm, that is for certain," Ironwood exclaimed, chuckling.

"So, why are you here, General Ironwood? And why are you telling us any of this?" Weiss asked.

"That's quite simple, miss Schnee. Because I need all four of you to come with me."

* * *

Blake sighed, staring up at the bottom of the bunkbed above her. She had been lying her for the past hour, just thinking things over.

" _I don't get it. How can they just waste time, spending their energy on parties, and games, while Torchwick, the White Fang, and the Decepticons are still out there, scheming?_ ", the Faunus thought to herself, rolling onto her side.

Laying there for a few more minutes, Blake suddenly sat up, stretching. " _I need some fresh air_ ," she thought to herself, climbing out of the bed.

Making her way out of the dormitory, Blake stared up at the moon, taking a deep breath as she turned towards the main gates of the campus.

Strolling past them, Blake looked down at the ground, deep in thought once again. Wandering down the road, the teen only looked up when the large Semi-Truck came to a stop beside her.

"Oh… Optimus, it's you," she said, staring at the vehicle. As soon as she said his name, the autobot transformed, instantly towering her, standing almost even with the trees surrounding them.

"Greetings, Miss Belladonna. May I ask why you are out so late?" the towering leader asked, staring down at her.

"Just… Trying to figure things out. I'll be fine," she said, smiling up at him.

"Perhaps I could be of assistance," the Prime suggested, Blake shaking her head.

"No, no, it's fine… You wouldn't understand anyways."

"I may understand more than you think," Optimus said, Blake sighing.

"It's just… With Torchwick, and the Decepticons…" she began, pacing slightly, "I don't understand how everyone is so calm, and unfocused. It's like they don't even care that these villains are growing stronger, and would rather go to some dance, or play games, then prepare."

"So you believe focusing only on the enemy is best course of action, I presume?"

"Well, if we don't, then what's going to be done to stop them?" Blake asked, turning towards him.

"There are times when action must be taken, and times when you need to rest. This war has taught me that, better than most," Prime said, turning towards the sky, sighing.

"But right now isn't the time to rest! We're going up against people, with enough firepower to destroy a world!" Blake cried out, Prime's eyes widening at that.

"That…. That may be true… But you will not be able to save your world. Not if you act without caution, and planning," Prime said, his voice hinting that he knew this fact all too well.

"How can you say that? You've been fighting for years, haven't you? If you could have prevented it, would you have not acted, no matter what?" Blake asked, glaring up at the Prime.

"Knowing what I know today, I would not have acted as brashly as I did. Because if I had, the war may have never left Cybertron," Optimus said, turning towards the Faunus, Blake's eyes widening.

"What… What do you mean?" she asked, confusion in her eyes.

"… My name was not always Optimus Prime," Optimus began to explain, closing his eyes for a moment. "Once, I was known as Orion Pax."

"Long ago, on Cybertron."

* * *

"Long ago, on Cybertron," Orion read, holding the ancient record in his hand, "There were the first. The original 13 Primes. Long before Zeta Prime, Nova Prime, and even Alpha Prime, they stood as the first. Bearer's of the Matrix of Leadership, which held within the knowledge they carried, they lead Cybertron to it's first age of innovation."

"Geez, Orion. You sure do seem to enjoy studying all these old records, solar-cycle in and solar-cycle out," Jazz said, leaning on the databank's walls, his arms crossed over his chest. "I mean, I'm beginning to think you spend every waking nano-klik you have in here."

"That's not true. I spend plenty of time outside of Iacon," Orion argued, placing the data pad back into it's charging pad, the information being stored back inside the system.

"Oh yeah? Name the last five places you've been this deca-cycle, if that's true," Jazz replied, Orion pausing, trying to think. "See! You can't think of any."

"Well, I've been busy lately. Alpha Trion has been off searching for signs of any new information, to add to the records, and I've been put in charge of maintaining the system until he gets back," Orion replied, accessing another file.

"And how long have you been in here, doing that?" Jazz asked.

"An orbital-cycle," Pax replied, pausing. "Wait…. Maybe longer?" he said, shrugging.

"Primus, bot! You need to get out more. You're wasting your time in here," Jazz insisted, shaking his head.

Pax chuckled, shutting off the data pad. "Well, not all of us are off to join Ultra Magnus in the Elites."

"Magnus is cool and all, but you're working with Sentinel Prime, if I recall. Why are you still cooped up in here, if you've got a Prime taking interest in you?", Jazz asked, Pax shrugging at this.

"Sentinel Prime mainly has me cleaning up after his inventions. Not the greatest work, but he's a kind bot. But here, I feel at home. It's like… Well. It's like I belong here," Pax answered, turning towards Jazz. "But you're right. I should go and stretch my servos. How about we go see what Bumblebee's up to?"

* * *

"Hey, Bumblebee, you ok? You've been quiet this entire trip," Ruby asked, staring at the car's dashboard. After being picked up by the Atlas military, the autobot has reverted to his vehicle form, not speaking ever since.

" _I don't like these guys. They remind me of the Decepticons. Well, at least it reminds me of them before the war. Secrets, and special operations. Makes me fear what's to come,"_ the bot replied, Ruby nodding.

"Yeah, I get what you mean. I've never really like these guys either. They're nothing like the Huntsman," the teen replied.

Sitting on the hood of the Camaro, Yang sighed, staring at the armed men surrounding the car. In the cockpit, Weiss and General Ironwood were talking.

"So, miss Schnee, how much of these "Decepticons" do you know about?" the general asked, staring at the holographical image of Starscream in front of the two.

"Well… They've been fighting with the Autobots for almost a million years… They said about 25 Vorns, and that a Vorn is about eighty-three of our years, so…" Weiss replied, Ironwood nodding.

"As we thought. Though they are more advanced than us, they are an ancient race," Ironwood said, typing a few things into the scroll he had set down next to him. "And what about the Autobots? You seemed to trust the one down below enough to peacefully drive around in him."

"The Autobots… Well, they're lead by a being known as Optimus Prime, a Prime being a rank higher than what we would consider a five star general," Weiss explained, trying to recall the spew of information Rachet had given her, when she had asked about their kind.

"Higher than? That rank must be almost impossible to earn, than," Ironwood said, before swiping the image of Starscream away, a geological map appearing in it's place, a blue blip blinking every so often. "It seems we're about 30 miles out from our destination."

"And where are we going?" Weiss asked, watching as the general stood up, the map fading away as he leaned over the console of the airship.

"To one of the most well kept secrets on all of Remnant," Ironwood replied, his eyes narrowing.

Flying over the treetops, the ships seemed to pick up speed, flying faster than before.

* * *

"Are you sure this isn't just a defect?" Starscream asked, staring into the monitor, Soundwave's single large eye piercing into him.

"Affirmative," the decepticon replied, his monotone voice sending slight chills down Starscream's back.

"Then that means Frenzy is on the move, and thus, so are those pesky humans," the seeker inquired, turning away from the screen. "And if that's the case, then they may be leading us straight to the Allspark."

"And Lord Megatron," Soundwave added, Starscream turning to give him a small glare, before chuckling.

"Yes, Soundwave. Of course. And _Lord_ Megatron. Now, continue to monitor their movements, and contact me if anything changes," the seeker ordered, the monitor fading away, an image of the planet's surface taking it's place.

" _Damn it! I'm so close, so_ very _close, to being the one true leader of the decepticons. I must find a way to ensure that happens…_ " Starscream thought to himself, growling in slight anger.

"Wait… of course. The humans. They will be the key to ensuring my victory," the seeker thought aloud, chuckling. "With the ensuing chaos of the battle to retrieve the Allspark, I'll be able to extinguish Megatron's spark. And then, I will be the only one left, able to lead!"

Chuckling, Starscream turned towards the main controls of the computer, activating the base's comms.

"Attention, all decepticons. We're close to finding the Allspark. Soon, it will be in our grasps."

* * *

" _Soon, it will be in our grasps._ "

Orion gasped, taking a step back, his eyes wide. Behind him, a tall, crimson plated Cybertronian turned, startled by Orion's outburst.

"Orion Pax. Is everything alright? You seem frightened," the cybertronian asked, placing a hand on Orion's shoulder.

"I though I heard… Never mind. It was nothing," Orion said, shaking his head.

"Are you sure. You've been getting these little jumps for a while now," the bot said, Orion turning towards him.

"I'm quite alright, Sentinel Prime. I'll be able to finish my duties," Pax replied, picking up a hydronic converter.

"No, no. You need to rest. Take a few solar-cycles off, I'll manage on my own," Sentinel said, Orion shaking his head.

"No, I'll be alright, sir."

"That's an order, Orion. I'm a Prime, I can handle things just fine. Though your company these next few days will be missed," Sentinel argued, Orion sighing.

"Understood, sir. I'll report back in 4 solar-cycles," he said, turning towards the large gateway, leading out of the room. Before he exited, he glanced over at some of the wall panels, the metal darker than the rest of the room, before shaking his head, leaving.

"… So I was right. He is the next in line. He's already receiving the connection," Sentinel mumbled to himself, turning towards the darker wall panels. Placing a foot on a tile, he sighed.

"One shall Stand. One shall Fall."

As Sentinel spoke these words, the panels began to light up, glowing a bright blue, before opening, revealing a hidden elevator behind them.

"Soon, he will be ready. And when that day comes, Cybertron will face it's darkest hour," Sentinel said, entering the elevator, the panels closing behind him.

Outside, Orion closed his eyes, placing his hand on his head. Visions raced past his mind, different beings, himself, Jazz, even Sentinel Prime, but the surroundings were strange. Primitive.

Stumbling back a bit, he leaned on the outside of the Hall of Primes. The visions raced, faster and faster, before a voice called out to him, saying only one name.

"Optimus Prime."

Jolting his eyes open, Orion looked around, his eyes wide with fear. "W-who said that?"

"It was me," a large, silver cybertronian replied, his glowing red eyes staring over at Orion. Turning, Orion stared, puzzled at this new transformer.

"Greetings, short-stuff. I'm Megatronous, an Ex-Elite," the cybertronian said, Orion's eyes widening.

"An Ex-Elite? But.. what are you doing here? And… Why do you grant me the honor of acknowledgement?" Orion asked, suddenly bowing towards the larger bot.

"No need to bow. I never enjoyed that type of respect. It seemed too… tyrant-like," Megatronous stated, Orion instantly straightening himself. "As to your first question, I'm here because I believe an old rumor is coming true, and I wanted to see if you knew anything about it."

"What old rumor, sir?" Orion asked, the ex-elite taking a step closer to Orion.

"The rumor of the last Prime. The one to bring the end of Cybertron, Optimus Prime."

* * *

 **Hey everyone. Just wanted to apologize for these long breaks between chapters. I just got hired for a new job, and between that, and school, I haven't found time to work on any of my stories as much as I've wanted to.**

 **But I'm going to be trying my hardest to upload chapters bi-weekly. I might be a little late some weeks, but I hope to keep a somewhat steady pattern. Again, I am so sorry for these pauses, and I will do my best to stop them from happening from now on.**


	9. The Present

**Sorry about the odd chapter upload last night. My laptop's spacebar came off, making it hard to write, and I didn't want to miss the deadline of my new schedule the second week into it. The keyboard's fixed, and this is the full version of the chapter.**

 **Again, sorry for the odd upload.**

* * *

 **History shall repeat itself once again, if actions are not taken.**

* * *

"Optimus Prime?" Orion asked, staring at the towering cybertronian next to him.

"Yes, the first Prime to go against the ways of old," Megatronous said, glaring down at Pax. "From your reaction, I take it you haven't heard of him."

"No, sir. I'm sorry to say I have not," Orion replied, shaking his head. Megatronous sighed, turning away.

"This is troubling. None of the other Primes will listen, and if things aren't done to prevent Optimus's ascension, our world will fall," the ex-elite growled.

"Maybe Alpha Trion knows of this Optimus. I shall ask him next time I see him," Orion said, Megatronous turning.

"Yes, that would make sense. The caretaker of the Hall of Iacon may know of this legend… Very well. As soon as you get the chance, ask Alpha Trion, and then meet me here. I'll be waiting," Megatronous said, turning away from Orion.

"Yes, sir. Right away!"

* * *

"Yes, sir. Right away!" the soldier said, Ironwood nodding. As the airships began their descent, Weiss stared out of the cockpit, the harsh snow beating against the glass.

"General Ironwood, sir… Where are we?" the heiress asked, turning towards him.

"The discovery of a lifetime, made by Scarlet Rose herself," Ironwood replied, picking up a heavy snow coat. Picking up a smaller one, he tossed it to Weiss. "You may want to get dressed."

Down below, in the cargo area of the ship, Ruby and Yang had climbed into Bumblebee, the autobot blasting his heater as the cargo door open, the icy winds blowing inside.

Stepping out onto the blanket of snow, Ironwood looked around, squinting his eyes to see through the falling snow.

Ensuring no one was around, he turned towards one of his men, nodding. Pressing a button, the soldier turned towards a section of ice, raising a hand as snow seemed to explode from the surface, a large chunk of the frozen landscape rising up, revealing an entrance to the hidden facility below.

Inside the car, Ruby was staring in awe, completely amazed by this. _"It's like a super secret spy base!_ "

Waving a hand, Ironwood began walking inside, the airships rolling in after him. After a moment of failing to grip the icy ground, Bumblebee followed the general, entering the underground base, the door closing moments later.

"Commander Starscream," Barricade said, entering the large command center.

"Report, Barricade. What has Frenzy found?" the large jet asked, his red eyes staring back at the smaller bot.

"Well, I've… I've lost contact," the police bot replied, Starscream's gaze quickly becoming a glare.

"You did WHAT?" Starscream roared, taking a step towards Barricade, his eyes filled with rage.

"I believe it was due to him entering a… dead zone. All contact has been cut off, but I do have his last known coordinates," Barricade replied, taking a quick step back.

"… Is that so?" Starscream asked, staring down at the police car. "Then let us begin our assault. With the information I've collected from Soundwave, I believe we've found our dear leader."

* * *

"Where are we?" Weiss asked, staring out over the large room, men in lab coats moving about, studying broken pieces of a large spaceship, and several different metal bodies.

"This is where all of Atlas' technology stems from. Thanks to the discovery Miss Rose's great ancestor made, we were able to study, and reverse engineer, most of what made these mechanical monstrosities tick," Ironwood said, smirking. Behind him, Bumblebee's engine revved, the autobot taking offense to the name his kind had been given.

"They, uh.. Prefer to go by Cybertronians," Weiss said, Ironwood smirking.

"Yes, of course. I didn't mean to offend," he said, giving the car a slight nod. Turning back towards the large room, he placed his hands on the metal railing, smiling.

"For decades, we've been studying every piece of their technology we could get our hands on. Spaceships, corpses, weaponry. But our two greatest finds were the originals. Come now, follow me," Ironwood said, waving for the group to follow him.

Leading them deeper into the facility, Ironwood motioned for a large set of doors to be opened, Ruby and Yang climbing out of Bumblebee as the Autobot transformed.

Staring into the room, Team RWBY and Bumblebee were in awe.

"Meet the abominable snowman himself, NBE-1," Ironwood said, staring up at the giant, frozen form. The cybertronian had been defrosted and refrozen hundreds of times, his body obviously having been forced into an upright position.

"NBE-1?" Yang asked, looking over at the General.

"Non-Biological Extraterrestrial. And he was the first that we ever found. So that's why we gave him that code na-"

" _Megatron,_ " Bumblebee said, staring in fear at the towering form.

"Excuse me?", Ironwood asked, turning to look at the yellow bot.

" _His name is Megatron_ ," Bumblebee repeated, taking a step back from him.

"Relax. He's been frozen like this for almost a century. He's not getting out unless we let him," Ironwood said, assuringly. "Now then, would you all like to see the second discovery, the one that was found with NBE-1?"

Bumblebee nodded, the three teens doing the same.

"Then follow me."

* * *

"Then follow me," Alpha Trion said, Orion nodded. "If we are to talk about Optimus Prime, then you need the full story."

"And what is the story of Optimus Prime?" Orion asked, following behind the taller bot.

"One not many of our kind know of," Alpha Trion replied, heading deep into the archives. "Once, long before Iacon even existed, there was a story. A story about a Prime that would arise during the final days of our world."

"And why does he bring an end to Cybertron?" Orion asked.

"Bring an end? Oh, no no. He is the one that tries to save it," Trion replied, activating the data pad.

"Save it? But Megatronous sa-"

"Megatronous only knows the story for it's face value. There is a deeper meaning, and in that meaning, a hidden story," the older cybertronian said, turning the ancient text towards Orion. Taking it from his mentors hands, Orion began to read aloud.

"In the solar-cycle 11-22-53-5, a cybertronian that was pure of spark, and possessing true spirit, would rise to the levels of the Primes, and become Optimus Prime," Pax read, his eyes scanning over symbols.

"Now, would a being that is pure of spark want to bring Cybertron's end?" Alpha asked, giving Orion a knowing smirk.

"No, I don't believe so," Orion replied, handing the data pad back to Trion.

"Now, the legend about Cybertron's fall is, in my opinion, more interesting than Optimus Prime."

* * *

"This was discovered along with NB- Along with Megatron," Ironwood said, leading the group into the chamber, Bumblebee's eyes going wide as soon as they landed on the object.

Sitting in the middle of the room, wires and cables hanging off of it, was a large cube, strange alien symbols covering it's sides.

"Bee, is this… that weird cube thing?" Yang asked, looking up at him.

"Weird Cube Thing?" Ironwood asked, turning towards them.

"Yeah, um, you see," Ruby said, pulling the necklace from her pocket, the allspark shard held in its socket. "My mother hid this in Yang's gauntlets."

"Ah, yes, Summer Rose," Ironwood said, taking the necklace from Ruby. "One of the only people outside Atlas's military to have been here."

"My mom was here?" Ruby asked, confused.

"Oh, yes. Her, Ozpin, Tai Yang, most of Beacon's greatest achievers."

"But.. why?", Ruby asked, before several alarms began to go off, red lights flashing throughout the base.

Turning towards one of his men, Ironwood grabbed his arm, pulling him closer, "What's going on?"

"We're under attack, sir! It's them!" the soldier said, Weiss looking around the base.

"It's who?" she asked, staring over at Ironwood.

" _Decepticons,_ " Bumblebee answered.


	10. The Future

**The end is growing near.**

* * *

Ruby stared at the glowing lights, the men racing past her as they dashed towards their stations.

"But how did the Decepticons find us? There's no way they could have followed us, right?" Yang asked, turning towards Ironwood.

"No… They must have some sort of inside ma- Inside Bot," Ironwood said, sighing, before motioning for the teens to follow him.

Leading the group deeper into the facility, Ironwood pressed a few buttons on a panel, large bay doors slowly opening as he turned to face them.

"I was hoping to keep these a secret from the public for a little while longer, while we finished up the last few design elements, but… I believe your robotic friend here will find a better use for it than we will," the general said, motioning for Bumblebee to enter the room.

Stepping inside, Bumblebee stared at the strange vehicle sitting in the middle of the room. It was silver, with an almost boxlike shape to it, and had two darker silver stripes running down it's hood.

"Meet, the car of the future. Equipped to help the Atlas military roam the ground, while keeping the kingdoms safe," Ironwood said, Bumblebee crouching down to get a closer look.

"A car? That's what you brought us in here for?" Yang asked, staring at the general in disbelief.

"Oh, this is not just any car. This is a fully equipped, highly armed machine. Now, let me show yo-"

" _It's Fine. No need to show off_ ," Bumblebee said, beams firing from his eyes, washing over the car. As he did so, he began to transform, converting into the military ride, his color scheme replacing it's bare body.

Ruby stared, amazed, as Bumblebee reverted back to robot mode, his body now sleek, and shiny.

"So, wait, you could've changed from that crappy old car at any point you wanted to?" Weiss asked, staring up at him. The Autobot nodded.

"Then why didn't you?" the heiress asked, getting a shrug as her response."Great…"

"Now then. With you all now having a better vehicle to defend yourselves with, I suggest you take the… Um, what was it again?" Ironwood asked, looking up at Bee.

"The Allspark," Ruby replied, Ironwood nodding.

"I believe it would be best for you to take the allspark with you. We do not want the Decepticons getting their hands on it," Ironwood said, Bumblebee nodding.

Transforming back into the military car, Bumblebee opened his doors, letting the girls climb in, before driving off down the hallway.

* * *

"Legend of Cybertron's fall? What happens to Cybertron?" Orion asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Why, yes, Pax. That is the question, one bots have been trying to answer for hundreds of Timara," Trion replied, turning away from Orion.

"So… no one knows?" Orion asked, Alpha Trion chuckling.

"No, no no, Orion Pax. There are some that know the end of our world. But it is not to come anytime soon. I can assure you of that," the elder bot said assuringly.

"If you are sure…" Orion said, looking down at the ground.

"Oh, I am."

* * *

"I am indeed, Barricade," Starscream said, grinning as he stared at the large opening in the base.

"Then we shall recover the Allspark at once, Comma- Lord Starscream," Barricade said, transforming as he drove into the base. Following behind him was a large tank, and a mine-clearing vehicle, it's giant claw extended outwards.

"Soon…. So I shall rule not only the Decepticons… Not only this world," Starscream said, chuckling.

"But everything."

* * *

 **Sorry for the short chapter, guys! With how** **has been acting up lately, I don't want to push my luck with a super long chapter. The next few will definitely be longer, I'm just trying to keep from breaking the website.**


End file.
